Un Mar de Pasión (Adaptada )
by edsarisuly
Summary: Esta Historia no tiene nada que ver con la saga Fast and Furious ok excepto los nombres de los protagonistas, así que si buscan una historia relacionada a la saga esta historia no es lo que buscan...la puse en la clasificación de Fast & Furious por los nombres de los personajes y por que no encontré otra clasificación.
1. Chapter 1

Ok esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la saga de fast and furious, lo único que utilizo son los nombres de Dom & Letty , así que si buscan una historia referente a la saga definitivo esta no es lo que buscan, como dice el encabezado es un historia adaptada la historia no es mía los créditos son de una amiga que me ha dado el permiso para adaptarla, le doy clasificación M porque a pesar de no contar con contenido referente a drogas, violencia y malas palabras el contenido sexual si lo considero adecuado a esta clasificación, dicho eso disfruten la lectura ^.^

_ **Capítulo 1**_

_—**Ese hombre es el peor surfista que he visto en mi vida… —murmuró Letty, estremeciéndose bajo el chaleco salvavidas.**_

_**El aguanieve de aquella tarde de Octubre le dificultaba la vista, pero se empeñó en seguir aquella tabla que estaba a unos metros de la orilla. Miró fascinada cómo se arrodillaba, se ponía en pie, y se erguía. Y ahogó un grito cuando lo vio caer. El pobre hombre llevaba más de una hora surfeando, o más bien intentándolo, en las aguas revueltas de la bahía Wildwater Bay . Letty llevaba mirándolo desde el principio, y no había conseguido mantenerse en pie más que unos segundos. Ella admiraba su constancia, pero empezaba a preguntarse si no estaría mal de la cabeza. Debía de estar muerto de frío y casi sin fuerzas, porque a pesar de que el cuerpo que se marcaba bajo el traje de neopreno era fuerte, había bastante resaca.**_

_—**No sé… —comentó Luke, su compañero, con su acento australiano—.**_

_**Está en forma y va bien sobre la tabla. Letty resopló cuando el peor surfista del mundo se volvió a caer de la tabla.**_

_—**Aunque le falta equilibrio, eso es cierto —apunto Luke—. ¿Quieres que le digamos que tiene que salir?**_

_**Está a punto de estallar una tormenta. Solo quedaban dos bañistas más en la playa, pero estaban en la orilla. No había hecho un buen verano aquel año en Cornualles, y el tiempo había empeorado a medida que llegaba el otoño.**_

_—**Sí, vamos a decirle que salga —contestó Letty, yendo hacia la furgoneta de salvamento y agarrando el altavoz, mientras pensaba en el chocolate caliente al que la iba a invitar su jefe en el Wildwater Bay Café. El viento amortiguó su mensaje, pero los dos bañistas de la orilla salieron inmediatamente del agua.**_

_—**Vaya, el otro no sale —dijo Luke. Letty miró hacia el surfista. La tabla donde estaba dada la vuelta.**_

_—**Ése está loco o se quiere suicidar —comentó.**_

_ **Los nubarrones negros que se habían formado a cierta distancia avanzaban ya a buen paso, haciendo que las olas fueran cada vez más grandes. Incluso a un surfista experimentado le costaría tomar aquellas olas. Letty volvió a acercarse el altavoz a los labios.**_

_—**El puesto de socorro de esta playa está a punto de cerrar. Le recomendamos encarecidamente que salga del agua ahora mismo.**_

_Lo repitió un par de veces más, pero el surfista siguió metiéndose mar adentro._

—_¿Será que no nos oye? —se preguntó en voz alta intentando no preocuparse._

—_Voy a retirar las banderas —contestó Luke, refiriéndose a las banderas que delimitaban la franja de playa que era segura_

—_Ya es mayorcito. Si quiere matarse, allá él… Además, he quedado con Jack dentro de una hora y me ha prometido sexo de postre._

—_Me encanta lo romántico que eres —contestó Letty volviéndose hacia él._

—_Oye, que el sexo salvaje puede ser muy romántico si lo haces bien… —se rio Luke, guardando la bandera más próxima en la furgoneta._

—_¿De verdad? —se rio Letty, ayudándolo a subir la base de la bandera a la parte trasera del vehículo. Letty llevaba un año reformando la casa de campo de su abuela, trabajando como socorrista y camarera de día, y aprovechando las noches para realizar sus pinturas sobre seda, así que no había tenido tiempo para romanticismos. En cuanto a sexo salvaje, estaba segura de no haberlo conocido en su vida… Letty frunció el ceño mientras entre su compañero y ella cargaban la segunda bandera. En aquel momento, se le metió el viento helado bajo el chaleco y se le endurecieron los pezones. Era un milagro que de no utilizarlo, no se le hubiera secado el cuerpo. ¿A lo mejor se le había secado y se había muerto, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo saberlo? Steve la había dejado el verano anterior después de acusarla de estar más interesada en sus pinturas que en él, y ella no lo había negado. Era cierto que su trabajo era muy demandante, pero ni la mitad que Steve, y aunque era cierto que pintar no le producía orgasmos, había estado muy cerca de tener uno la primera vez que había terminado una de susmarinas… Y Steve tampoco le proporcionaba muchos orgasmos… Lo que dejaba claro que había sido patético aguantarlo tanto tiempo y llorar tanto cuando se había ido. Letty se estremeció y metió las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco, pues el viento cada vez soplaba con más fuerza. Menos mal que le había hecho caso a su hermano Callum, y no había vuelto con Steve ni le había prestado el dinero que le había pedido._

_Sí, era cierto que había perdido la libido y el cuerpo, a cuyo lado se acostaba y se despertaba todos los días, pero a cambio, había aprendido a respetarse a sí misma. Porque su hermano tenía razón, tenía que dejar de recoger hombres perdidos con la intención de reformarlos. Cal no era quién para dar consejos sobre relaciones, porque nunca le duraban más de cinco segundos, pero en aquello tenía razón._

—_Me arriesgaré… —dijo el surfista con sarcasmo. A continuación la miró a la cara, y a Letty le pareció que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír. Además, ya no la miraba tan enfadado. Aquello era increíble, y Letty sintió que el calor le subía por el cuello. ¿El peor paciente del mundo se había quedado prendado de ella? Pero no, no debía hacerse ilusiones._

—_¡Eh! Pero, ¿qué haces? —lo increpó Luke llegando con las mantas plateadas. Se había roto el hechizo._

—_Me voy —contestó el surfista, poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo._

—_¿De verdad? —le dijo Luke ayudándolo—. Te has dado un buen golpe._

—_Ya lo sé —contestó el desconocido mirando a Luke con frialdad. Letty se estremeció ante su brusquedad, pero su compañero ni se inmutó y le tendió una manta._

—_Llévate, por lo menos, una manta —le dijo—. Debes de estar muerto de frío. El desconocido miró la manta, miró a Luke y la aceptó._

—_Gracias —dijo poniéndosela sobre los hombros con manos temblorosas. Letty supo instintivamente que si no hubiera sido porque estaba al borde de la hipotermia, no la habría aceptado._

—_¿Dónde vives? —le preguntó Luke con prudencia, como si el otro fuera un animal salvaje que pudiera morder en cualquier momento_

—_.¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? —añadió mientras el desconocido lo miraba con recelo. El surfista no contestó inmediatamente._

—_Vivo en Trewan Manor —dijo por fin, señalando con la cabeza hacia la imponente mansión que se alzaba sobre los acantilados—, pero no necesito que me lleven, puedo subir por el sendero —añadió, mientras un fino reguero de sangre le bajaba hasta la sien izquierda._

_Letty siguió su mirada, sorprendida. Desde que había empezado a trabajar allí en Junio, le había fascinado aquella casa de torres de piedra que le recordaba a la de Cumbres Borrascosas. Había supuesto que estaba abandonada y su mente había imaginado todo tipo de historias para explicar su abandono. Su mirada volvió a concentrarse en el surfista. Desde luego, era igual de bello que la casa que ocupaba, pero también parecía igual de duro y repugnante. Una pena…Cuando el desconocido se giró para irse, Letty dio un paso al frente._

_Un momento, no puedes irte…_

_Pero Luke la agarró._

—_No quiere que lo ayudes —le dijo._

—_Pero no se puede ir así… —insistió Letty—.Podría estar malherido… —murmuró indignada, preguntándose qué le importaba eso a ella._

—_No puedes rescatar a todo el mundo —le dijo su compañero sonriendo—. Venga, vamos al café. Te invito a un chocolate caliente —añadió, colocándole una manta sobre los hombros y frotándole los brazos._

_Letty aceptó la manta y asintió, pero no dejó de mirar al desconocido, que se alejaba por la arena con la manta plateada a modo de capa tras él. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en su pierna._

—_Cojea. Se asustó. Efectivamente, el surfista se había parado y se estaba masajeando el muslo, pero siguió su camino rápidamente a pesar de la cojera, en actitud desafiante._

—_Eso no se lo ha hecho ahora —le aseguró Luke—. Eso lo tiene de antes. A lo mejor, por eso no se tenía en pie sobre la tabla —recapacitó._

_Letty sintió una preocupación y una confusión que se tornaron en irritación al pensar en qué tipo de puta se dedica toda la tarde a hacer algo que sabe que no puede hacer, y se juega la vida de paso…_

—_Pero tiene un buen trasero, ¿eh? —añadió Luke._

_Y Letty se encontró fijándose en aquellos glúteos, efectivamente, un buen trasero. Al instante, sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y que el deseo se apoderaba de su bajo vientre. Luke tenía razón._

—_Por desgracia para ti, me parece que no es de los tuyos —le dijo a su compañero. Luke se rio._

—_Por cómo te ha mirado las tetas, no tengo más remedio que darte la razón —contestó._

_Letty se obligó a dejar de mirarle el trasero al desconocido. Sí, tenía un trasero estupendo, pero demasiada testosterona también. ¡Le había salvado la vida y no le había dado ni las gracias! ¡Ni siquiera la había tratado con respeto! Sin embargo, sentada en la cabina de la furgoneta y mientras Luke conducía, Letty sintió que los pechos se le endurecían y un pulso insistente le latía entre los muslos. «Perfecto», pensó. Era perfecto que sus instintos básicos eligieran abandonar el estado de hibernación en el que habían estado durante meses, precisamente en aquel momento y por un hombre que llevaba un neón bien visible en el que se leía:_

_«Mujeres, si se acercan es bajo su responsabilidad»._

_Dominic maldijo mientras obligaba a su pierna a dar un paso más. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, contó hasta diez, y se concentró en controlar las náuseas que le subían desde el estómago. No era fácil, pues el muslo lo estaba matando de dolor, la sien le latía como si tuviera un clavo dentro, y tenía tanto frío, que estaba seguro de que le iban tener que cortar varios dedos de los pies y de las manos._

—_Eres un estúpido… —se recriminó a sí mismo—. Todo esto es culpa tuya. ¿Qué querías demostrar? «Vaya, estupendo, ahora resulta que también hablo solo», pensó._

_Mientras el dolor le atravesaba el muslo y sentía el sudor mezclándose con la sal por el esfuerzo de seguir subiendo, se dijo que había hecho el ridículo bien hecho. Desde luego, pasarse dos horas demostrándose a sí mismo que jamás podría volver a hacer surf y entrando en hipotermia como resultado, no había sido lo más inteligente que podía haber hecho. Y para colmo, se había golpeado la cabeza con su propia tabla y habían tenido que venir un socorrista a salvarlo. ¡Bueno, una socorrista, una mujer! Claro que permitir que los ojos color negro azabache de la socorrista y su torneado cuerpo, le llevaran a pensar que podría hacer con ella algo mucho más interesante que dejarse sacar del agua, debía de haber sido uno de los peores momentos de su existencia. Claro que no tan malo como aquellas primeras semanas en el hospital, completamente dopado, saliendo y entrando de la inconsciencia, y atado a la cama. Y desde luego, no tan malo como el momento vivido tres meses después, cuando se había dado cuenta de que su pierna y su ego no habían sido los únicos que habían quedado irremediablemente dañados como consecuencia del accidente de moto. Al mirar a aquella chica, había sentido el principio de una erección, algo que no le ocurría hacía mucho tiempo, pero la alegría le había durado poco, y la realidad había caído con todo su peso, dejándolo enfadado y amargado de nuevo. Cuando le dieron el alta, los médicos le habían asegurado que la impotencia en su caso era psicosomática y temporal, resultado del trauma físico y mental que había vivido, y él lo había creído. Hasta aquella noche de verano en su ático de Kensington, cuando la mirada de compasión en el rostro de Marta había puesto de manifiesto la verdad. Lo que no podía negar era que si el cuerpo escultural de una mujer como Marta Mueller, que era modelo profesional, y su actitud de «tómame, soy toda tuya», no habían conseguido que tuviera una buena erección, aquella chica, por mucho que le hablara de manera sensual y lo mirara como si se lo quisiera comer, no iba a conseguirlo. Dominic decidió apartar de su mente aquellos recuerdos tan humillantes y se concentró en llegar a su casa entero. Su pierna, inservible, se arrastraba apenas por el barro, y se veía forzado a tirar de ella con las manos cada dos por tres y a aguantar un dolor espantoso. Dominic levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, vio los nubarrones negros, sintió la lluvia y el viento en la cara, y se dijo que eran los compañeros perfectos de su estado de ánimo. Al llegar a casa, suspiró aliviado y abrió la puerta con el hombro. Mientras maldecía en voz alta y manchaba el suelo a su paso, pensó en su abuelo, de quien había heredado aquella propiedad. ¿Cuántas veces le había advertido Charles King durante su adolescencia que algún día pagaría por sus fechorías? Si levantara la cabeza de la tumba y lo viera ahora…_


	2. Chapter 2

Como dice el encabezado es un historia adaptada la historia no es mía los créditos son de una amiga que me ha dado el permiso para adaptarla, le doy clasificación M porque a pesar de no contar con contenido referente a drogas, violencia y malas palabras el contenido sexual si lo considero adecuado a esta clasificación, dicho eso disfruten la lectura ^.^

CAPITULO 2

_****__—Phil, ¿te importa que me vaya ya? —se obligó a preguntar Letty—. Tengo que hacer una cosa._

_No había tiempo que perder. Habían tenido tres clientes en toda la tarde. Seguramente debido a que aunque al final no había llovido, seguía habiendo nubarrones. Podría haberse ido hacía horas y seguro que a Phil no le habría importado._

—_Sabes perfectamente que no te puedo negar nada —contestó Phil sonriendo—. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí._

—_Estupendo. Eso quiere decir que me subes el sueldo, ¿no? —bromeó Letty, batiendo las pestañas de manera exagerada y cómica._

_Su jefe solo salía con chicas de piernas interminables y cabezas huecas, y ella no cumplía ninguno de los dos requisitos._

—_En cuanto accedas a salir conmigo, te subo el sueldo. Eso está hecho —contestó Phil, siguiéndole la broma._

—_Ya, claro… —se rio Letty—. Si quieres, mañana recupero las horas de hoy. Es que hoy ha sido mi último día de socorrista —le explicó, resuelta a ir directamente al grano._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo iban a aguantar los nubarrones sin descargar, ni cuánto tiempo se iba a mantener su resolución. Phil miró el reloj mientras metía los vasos sucios en el lavaplatos._

—_No hace falta que recuperes nada, Letty —le dijo—. Trabajas más que de sobra._

_Phil era un ligón empedernido, pero era el mejor jefe del mundo._

—_Gracias, Phil —contestó Letty, quitándose el delantal y las horquillas del pelo._

—_Una cosa antes de que te vayas… Luke me ha dicho que esta tarde has rescatado a tu primer náufrago, y que lo has hecho muy bien. Enhorabuena_

_.—Gracias —contestó Letty algo avergonzada—, pero me temo que el trabajo no está terminado todavía. El tipo se ha ido a toda velocidad y no nos ha dado tiempo de hacer los exámenes que se suelen hacer —añadió, _

_pensando en el incidente al que llevaba toda la tarde dándole vueltas en la cabeza._

—_Si se ha ido sin dejar que se los hicieras, es su problema, no el tuyo—contestó Phil, dejando el trapo en el borde del fregadero._

—_En teoría, sí —asintió Letty, que llevaba toda la tarde intentando convencerse precisamente de aquello—, pero creo que tendría quehaberme cerciorado de que realmente estaba bien antes de dejar que se fuera._

_¿Y si se le había metido agua en los pulmones? ¿Y si tenía un traumatismo craneoencefálico? En aquellos _

_momentos, podría estar inconsciente en el suelo de su mansión. Letty nunca se lo perdonaría. Lo cierto era que lo había sacado del mar y se sentía responsable de él, lo cual debía de ser una tontería, sí, era cierto, pero era lo que había. Letty sabía que hasta que no supiera que estaba bien, no iba a poder dormir aquella noche._

—_Ya no puedes hacer nada —comentó Phil._

—_Sí, claro que puedo —objetó Letty saliendo de la barra —. voy a pasar por su casa —declaró._

_Hacía ya más de una hora que la marea habría hecho impracticable el sendero del acantilado, pero en veinte minutos en bicicleta estaría en su casa. Letty se acercó a la puerta y se puso el chubasquero._

—_¿Tú crees que le va a gustar que te pases por su casa para ver qué tal está? —le preguntó Phil._

—_No, yo creo que no le va a gustar nada —contestó Letty —, pero que se fastidie, que no se hubiera ahogado en mi turno…_

_Letty entró pedaleando una hora después por la verja de Trewan Manor. _

_¿Pero estaba loca o qué? Seguro que el protagonista de sus deseos se encontraba perfectamente y le cerraría la puerta en las narices, y ella volvería a casa con la tormenta que estaba a punto de desencadenarse le podía costar la vida a ella. Subir hasta la mansión del desconocido había sido una pesadilla. La subida embarrada habría sido más que suficiente por sí sola, pero para colmo, se le había salido la cadena de la bicicleta dos veces y estaba agotada. Mientras desmontaba y avanzaba hacia la casa, sintió cómo le resbalaban las gotas de lluvia por dentro del cuello del chubasquero. Letty miró hacia el cielo, que estaba negro, y rezó para que la tormenta aguantara todavía una media hora más. No tenía luces en la bicicleta, así que volver a su casa en aquellas condiciones iba a resultar un suicidio. Letty maldijo su inconsciencia y su naturaleza compasiva. Llegó a la puerta de la mansión y se quedó con la boca abierta. El edificio de torres de piedra se alzaba sobre ella, y ahora se le antojaba que se parecía más al castillo de Drácula que a la casa de_

_Cumbres Borrascosas. La construcción resultaba más imponente desde cerca. Letty dejó la bicicleta apoyada y subió los tres escalones que la separaban de una gran puerta de roble macizo, sintiéndose como Dorothy a punto de entrar en la casa de la bruja._

_Buscó infructuosamente el timbre, y al final, llamó con la pesada aldaba, cuyo sonido reverberó en la tarde noche. Esperó cinco minutos y no obtuvo respuesta, así que insistió. Nada, Letty dio un paso atrás y se dijo que allí acababa su misión, pero entonces, se imaginó al desconocido tendido en el suelo de la entrada, con el traje de neopreno todavía puesto, y se dijo que debía insistir, así que se arrodilló y decidió echar un vistazo a través del buzón que había en mitad de la puerta. No había ido hasta allí para nada. La trampilla del buzón se movió con facilidad, y pudo ver una sombra que atravesaba el vestíbulo, y de repente se hizo la luz. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta se había abierto y Letty había caído hacia delante._

—_¿Qué demonios…? —gritó una voz malhumorada mientras Letty caía sobre alguien. Alguien que olía a pino y a sal._

_No estás muerto… —acertó a balbucir._

—_¡Vaya, la socorrista…! —murmuró el desconocido, enarcando las cejas—. No, no estoy muerto. Todavía no. ¿Qué haces aquí aparte de espiarme?_

—_No te estaba… —comenzó a defenderse Letty , pero se calló al ver cómo iba vestido._

_El desconocido solo llevaba un albornoz . Lo debía de haber pillado duchándose. El albornoz se le había abierto por un lado, dejando al descubierto un pectoral estupendo… Sobre el que ella había aterrizado. Letty tragó saliva._

—_He venido a ver si estabas bien._

—_¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? —contestó el desconocido frunciendo el ceño y colocándose bien el albornoz, privando a Letty de la estupenda vista._

—_Porque no… —dijo Letty tragando saliva—. Porque no nos has dejado examinarte apropiadamente. Después de un accidente como el que has sufrido esta tarde, deberías haber ido al hospital._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Sí, de verdad —contestó Letty , a pesar de que se estaba poniendo nerviosa por cómo la estaba mirando. De repente sintió vergüenza, pues llevaba los pantalones manchados de barro, el pelo pegado a la cara, y un chubasquero que no le favorecía en absoluto._

—_¿Alguien te ha nombrado mi ángel de la guarda y yo no me he enterado? —le preguntó el dueño de los penetrantes ojos cafés que la estaban taladrando._

—_Yo… —murmuró Letty sonrojándose sin remedio. «Pero bueno, este hombre es insoportable», pensó de repente._

—_Espero que no, sinceramente… —contestó con sarcasmo._

— _No se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo —añadió, decidiendo que aunque aquel hombre tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego, su arrogancia era equiparable._

—_Bueno, como veo que no estás muerto, me voy y te dejo a solas contigo mismo, que parece que te encanta… —concluyó dándose la vuelta, y bajando los tres escalones ignorando los truenos._

_Quería irse de allí cuanto antes. No tendría que haber ido nunca. Aquel hombre no necesitaba su ayuda, y ella desde luego, no necesitaba la de un arrogante semejante._

_Letty avanzó por el camino llevando su bicicleta agarrada del manillar, y se juró a sí misma que aquella había sido la última vez que se dedicaba a arreglar la vida de los demás. En aquel momento, oyó un trueno y gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella._

—_¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, loca! —le gritó el dios griego—. Te vas a ahogar._

_Letty se indignó, se retiró el pelo de la cara y se giró hacia la casa. Al hacerlo, se fijó en las horrendas cicatrices que cubrían una de las piernas del hombre y sintió pena. «Ni se te ocurra sentir pena por él. Por sentir pena por él, mira dónde te has metido», se dijo._

—_Prefiero ahogarme que quedarme contigo —le espetó._

_El desconocido se encogió de hombros y se volvió a meter en casa._

—_Muy bien, haz lo que quieras —le dijo cerrando de un portazo._

_Letty había avanzado tres metros cuando el cielo se abrió y dejó escapar toda su furia, empapando en pocos segundos toda su ó dos más y se dió cuenta de que para colmo, se le había pinchado la rueda de atrás._

_Dominic se negó a sentirse culpable, mientras apagaba la luz del vestíbulo y oía caer la lluvia con fuerza. Él no le había pedido que se presentara en su casa. Él no necesitaba su ayuda ni su mirada de compasión. A ver si una buena tormenta le enseñaba a aquella metomentodo, que no podía ir por ahí metiendo las narices donde no la llamaban. Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, recordó sus ojos negros azabache y se sintió culpable. Dominic se paró y se apoyó en una pared. Mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo, maldijo en voz alta y se dió cuenta de que se había vuelto una persona insoportable, exactamente igual que su abuelo. Una cosa era sentir lástima de sí mismo, y otra muy diferente tratar mal a los demás, como le había hecho su abuelo cuando había llegado él a aquella casa años atrás. Dominic negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta. Estaba diluviando. ¡Maldición! Ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado, desde Clara Biggs, con la que se había acostado al día siguiente de cumplir dieciséis años, hasta Marta, con la que se había acostado la misma mañana del fatídico accidente, lo habría reconocido si hubiera oído cómo acababa de tratar a aquella chica. Lo cierto era que ni él mismo se reconocía. Antes le encantaba estar con mujeres. De hecho, había habido un tiempo en el que las había adorado, en el que le había gustado todo de ellas, su gracia al moverse, sus charlas, su pasión por asuntos superfluos como la moda y los cosméticos… Incluso le gustaban sus repentinos cambios de humor y las interminables horas que se pasaban en el baño. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con mujeres no solo por una cuestión de sexo, sino porque le fascinaban. Bueno, pues ahora ya no le fascinaban ni quería pasar tiempo con ellas. ¿Y qué? Pero ésa no era excusa para tratar a aquella chica como lo había hecho. Aunque fuera una metomentodo, había visto en sus ojos verdadera preocupación. Claro que a aquellas alturas, ya habría pasado a odiarlo… Ya no era el hombre encantador y seductor que había sido, pero por lo menos, podía ofrecerle pasar la tormenta bajo techo. Podría aguantar su compañía durante media hora y mostrarse civilizado con ella. Al fin y al cabo, lo había sacado del agua aquella tarde, ¿no? Ahora le tocaba a él devolverle el favor. Iba ya hacia la puerta cuando oyó que estaban llamando._

_Estaba encantadora, mojada y temblorosa como ``Annie la huerfanita´´._

_Le castañeteaban los dientes y le caía agua por la ropa empapada. Estaba tan empapada que estaba formando un charco._


	3. Chapter 3

Como dice el encabezado es un historia adaptada la historia no es mía los créditos son de una amiga que me ha dado el permiso para adaptarla, le doy clasificación M porque a pesar de no contar con contenido referente a drogas, violencia y malas palabras el contenido sexual si lo considero adecuado a esta clasificación, dicho eso disfruten la lectura ^.^ Gracias por sus comentarios chicas :D

_ CAPÍTULO 3_

_Dominic se fijó en la bicicleta, apoyada en su cadera. La socorrista se sacó el chubasquero con movimientos impetuosos. Los ojos le echaban chispas. Aquello le hizo pensar en que más que __``Annie la huerfanita´´, bien podría haber sido ``Annie Terminator´´ . Pero de repente, su mirada se deslizó hasta la camiseta empapada de la mujer que tenía ante sí. Se le marcaban los pezones. Aquello hizo que dejara de pensar en Annie instantáneamente._

— _Como se te ocurra decir «ya te lo dije», te mato —le espetó la socorrista._

_Dominic apartó la mirada de sus pezones, sintió una erección entre las piernas y carraspeó confundido._

—_Pasa —la invitó, abriendo la puerta del todo y haciéndose a un lado._

_La socorrista entró en el vestíbulo, y Dominic sintió que su erección era cada vez más potente y dura. Debía de ser a causa del trasero que tenía ante sí. La mujer se apartó el pelo de la cara y le contó algo de su bicicleta, pero Dominic no se estaba enterando de nada, concentrado en su gloriosa erección._

—_No te quedes con las ganas, ¿eh? Venga, dilo… —lo instó la dueña de aquel estupendo trasero._

_Al dirigirse a él se había girado, y Dominic se encontró de nuevo con sus pezones._

—_¡Oh, no! No quiero que me mates y me descuartices —contestó._

—_Vaya, así que el señor Gruñón tiene sentido del humor, ¿eh? —se burló la socorrista, apoyando una mano en una redondeada y gloriosa cadera—. ¡Qué suerte la mía…!_

_Dominic sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él con fuerza y volvió a carraspear. De repente, sintió que algo cálido y agradable le inundaba el pecho._

—_Mira quién fue a hablar de gruñones… —se burló._

—_No te atrevas a reírte de mí —le advirtió Letty , poniéndole el dedo índice en el pecho._

_Dominic no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que estaba obrando el milagro, pero sintió una cascada ascendente de risa que subía por su garganta y salía de su boca, sintió que se le movían el pecho y las costillas, mientras escuchaba aquel sonido glorioso que hacía meses que faltaba en su vida. Letty se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. El enfado dio paso a la sorpresa. Estaba atónita._

_El Adonis gruñón se estaba riendo con tantas ganas, que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Se había apoyado en la pared y estaba doblado por la mitad. Letty esperó a que las carcajadas bajaran de intensidad y sonrió, ni rastro quedaba ya de su indignación inicial, así que se encontró dándole un empujoncito amistoso al desconocido en el hombro, _

—_Oye, guapo, que estoy empapada… —le recordó._

_Dominic se irguió y sus ojos se encontraron._

—_Sí, tienes razón —se apresuró a contestar, todavía sonriente._

_Letty se fijó en los hoyuelos que se le formaban a ambos lados de la boca cuando sonreía._

—_Te debes de estar congelando —recapacitó—. ¿Te quieres cambiar de ropa?_

_Letty dejó de tener frío al instante, en cuanto su cálida mirada se posó en ella, y se obligó a asentir. Se había quedado sin habla._

—_La tercera puerta de la izquierda es una habitación de invitados —le dijo el desconocido. Hay alguna sudadera mía en los cajones de la cómoda._

—_Gracias —contestó Letty._

—_Tienes baño dentro de la habitación, así que… —dijo el desconocido callándose de repente._

_Letty se preguntó qué habría pasado, porque los hoyuelos se le habían borrado de la cara._

—_De acuerdo —le dijo tendiéndole la mano. Pero él no la aceptó. —Me llamo Leticia Ortiz , pero mis amigos me llaman Letty. «Este tipo no es tu amigo, tonta», se recriminó en silencio._

—_Hola,Letty—contestó secándose la mano en el albornoz._

__Dominic Toretto, pero puedes llamarme Dom._

_Cuando las palmas de sus manos se encontraron, Letty sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió de arriba abajo y la hizo estremecerse._

—_Encantada de conocerte, Dom._

—_Lo mismo digo, Letty —contestó Dom sonriendo de nuevo._

—_Bueno, me voy a cambiar antes de inundarte la casa —bromeó Letty. «O de que me dé un infarto si sigues sonriendo así», pensó._

—_Muy bien —contestó Dom. _

_Y Letty se perdió por el pasillo con el eco de su risa en los oídos….. .=^.^=_


	4. Chapter 4

_****__ CAPÍTULO 4_

_La habitación de invitados resultó ser un inmenso dormitorio con un gran ventanal que daba al acantilado. El viento y la lluvia se estrellaban con furia contra el cristal. Letty se estremeció mientras se fijaba en la enorme cama con dosel e iba directa al baño. La recibieron elegantes azulejos blancos, una bañera antigua de patas de metal, y una chimenea victoriana, que calentó la estancia nada más de encenderla. Sobre el cesto de la ropa había dos toallas, una pastilla de jabón sin abrir y una frasco de champú. Letty estornudó mientras se desnudaba y se metía en la bañera. Seguro que Dominic no sentía el más mínimo interés en ella. Un hombre tan guapo como él solo salía con modelos. Le había hecho reír, pero nada más. Y en cualquier caso, a ella solo le interesaba él físicamente, y eso era porque sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas después de un año en el dique seco. Letty no iba a tener una aventura con un desconocido que aunque fuera guapísimo, era insoportable. Letty se metió en la bañera y suspiró de placer cuando el agua caliente tocó su piel. Sus músculos, sobrecargados por los esfuerzos del día, dieron la bienvenida al torrente, y Letty se prometió a sí misma que no iba a volver a pensar en la maravillosa sonrisa de Dominic… Ni en sus estupendos pectorales. Y unos segundos después ya había roto su promesa. Tras darse una buena ducha, Letty rebuscó en los cajones de la cómoda algo que ponerse. Se decidió por una sudadera muy usada, unos calcetines gruesos y sus bragas, a pesar de que estaban un poco mojadas. Todos los pantalones le quedaban enormes, y como la sudadera le llegaba por medio muslo, no pasaba nada. Para asegurarse de que así era, se agachó frente al espejo del armario y comprobó que mientras no lo hiciera delante de él, estaría a salvo. Miró sus piernas, pálidas, y su pecho, no muy exuberante . No había nada que hacer… Letty suspiró, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que olía ella también a pino. Se pasó los dedos por su pelo rizado. Estaba a punto de pasar la noche con el hombre más guapo que conocía, y parecía un chicazo disfrazado. Si Dominic Toretto se daba cuenta siquiera que era una mujer sería un milagro._

_«Pues mejor, porque no tengo ningún interés en que se fije en mí. La promesa, la promesa…»._

_Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, intentó imaginárselo de nuevo enfadado y desagradable. Así, todo resultaría más fácil. Letty llegó a la cocina, pero Dom no estaba allí. Bien, así tenía tiempo para tranquilizarse y prometerse algo más fácil de cumplir. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que aquella cocina era fría e impersonal, como la habitación de invitados en la que se había duchado. Aquella casa debía de ser del siglo XVIII. El coche deportivo que había visto en la puerta y el hombre que la habitaba, no le iban en absoluto. A lo mejor hacía poco que se había mudado, o la había alquilado solo para el verano, …Letty decidió que necesitaba hacer algo para no pensar tanto, así que puso una tetera al fuego y comenzó a buscar por los armarios alguna infusión._

_Dom tragó saliva al entrar en la cocina y encontrarse a su inesperada invitada ataviada con una de sus sudaderas, de puntillas para llegar a lo alto de un armario y dejando a la vista el trasero firme y bien enmarcado por una deliciosas bragas rosas. Sintió que se le secaba la boca mientras el deseo volvía a apoderarse de él. Letty debía de haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando, porque se giró hacia un lado y se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo._

_«Estoy muerto, no lleva sujetador», pensó Dom, al ver cómo sus pechos rebotaban ligeramente._

_El trasero desapareció bajo la sudadera, y Dom se encontró devorando sus piernas mientras se la imaginaba desnuda, con los pezones erectos…Unos pezones que él acariciaría y lamería encantado, y la erección volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Dom bajó la mirada hacia su bragueta, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse a carcajadas. Tenía el pene tan duro por primera vez en seis meses. Se sentía más fuerte que Supermam._

_El silbido de la tetera lo sacó de sus fantasías, y Dom se encontró mirando fijamente de nuevo a aquella socorrista que estaba a punto de…_

—_No, no lo toques —le advirtió. Demasiado tarde._

_Letty gritó y retiró la mano._

—_¿Te has quemado? —le preguntó , cruzando la cocina y agarrándola de la muñeca._

—_¡Qué tonta! —se lamentó Letty._

_A continuación, se estremeció y se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior. Dom apartó la mirada, pues se sentía tan desesperado por besarla que no se fiaba de sí mismo. Se fijó entonces en que Letty se había quemado la yema del dedo pulgar._

—_Vaya… —murmuró, decidiendo que era más seguro concentrarse en aquello._

_A continuación, le puso la mano bajo el grifo haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que sus cuerpos ni se rozaran. Letty dejó escapar un suspiro, y Dom percibió su olor, que era el suyo propio a pino mezclado con algo más, picante y erótico. Al instante, sintió la punzada del deseo más fuerte que nunca y no se le escapó la ironía del momento. Después de medio año sin sentirse vivo, le llegaba el deseo en un momento imposible. Dom giró la llave del grifo del agua fría, y Letty se asustó al oír las tuberías y recibir un escupitajo de agua anaranjada en la palma de la mano._

_El impulso la llevó a echarse hacia atrás, e hizo que su glorioso trasero se encontrara con la no menos gloriosa erección de Dom…._

_PD: Yo lo advertí aquí empiezan a subir de tono las cosas ^.^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok acá empieza el porque clasificación M :D _

_CAPÍTULO 5_

_¿Qué demonios era aquello?_

_La mano ya no le dolía. Ahora lo que sentía doloridos eran los pezones, que se le habían endurecido. Sus zonas erógenas, por el contrario, se habían derretido. Dom le soltó la muñeca y dio un paso atrás. Letty se quedó muy quieta, observando el agua que le resbalaba por la mano. No la sentía. La piel de su mano se había vuelto insensible, no así la piel de su trasero, que estaba abrasada._

_Había dos opciones: O aquel hombre iba armado… O se alegraba mucho de verla._

_Aquello la excitó. Percibía su olor, aquel olor a jabón de pino y a mar, y sentía que la piel le chispeaba al tenerlo tan cerca. Dom no se había alejado, permanecía tan quieto como ella. ¿Y qué podía decir? Letty cerró el grifo del agua. Le asustaba mirar y más le asustaba no mirar._

—_Yo… —comenzó—. Eh…_

_Dom carraspeó, lo que hizo que Letty diera un respingo._

—_No es lo que tú te crees —dijo con voz grave._

_«¿Cómo?», se preguntó Letty en silencio. Aquello hizo que se volviera y que su mirada aterrizara en la abultada entrepierna de su interlocutor. Mientras sus nervios hacían cortocircuito, intentó entender lo que Dom le acababa de decir._

—_No sé qué crees que yo creo, pero si no tengo ante mí una de las erecciones más grandes que he visto en mi vida, no sé qué es… —contestó Letty , mirándolo a los ojos._

_Dom levantó las palmas de las manos._

—_De acuerdo, me has pillado —confesó Dom, sonriendo tímidamente._

— _No estás enfadada —constató aliviado._

—_No, no estoy enfadada —le aseguró Letty sinceramente._

—_A pesar de la promesa, no estoy enfadada._

—_¿Qué promesa? —quiso saber Dom frunciendo el ceño._

_«Cállate, Letty, y concéntrate»._

—_Nada, no importa —contestó. _

_Volvió a mirar hacia abajo. ¡Qué poderío…! Era evidente que aquel hombre estaba tan interesado en ella como ella en él. Tenía dos opciones: Quedarse con las ganas por si Dominic toretto no era apropiado para ella, y llorar toda la noche por no haber hecho nada con él, lo que sin duda la llevaría a tener que soportar sus zonas erógenas excitadas durante diez o veinte años… O podía aprovechar el momento, hacer lo que le diera la gana sin preocuparse por las consecuencias por una vez en la vida, y darles una buena alegría a sus zonas erógenas._

—_Si no estás enfadada… —dijo Dom tomándola del mentón—. ¿Cómo estás, exactamente? —le preguntó, acariciándole el labio inferior con la yema del dedo pulgar._

_Letty le pasó los brazos por el cuello con cautela, se puso de puntillas e intentó que pareciera que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No era una experta en las artes seductoras, pues siempre había dejado que fuera el hombre quien tomara la iniciativa, normalmente después de varias citas aburridas y de hacer muchas manitas._

_«Ha llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de tu vida sexual, Leticia Ortiz», pensó. Y mientras lo pensaba, se apretó contra la erección, sintió el respingo que ello provocaba en Dom y se sintió tremendamente poderosa. Era la primera vez en su vida que se mostraba así de excitada. Jamás se había atrevido a hacer algo semejante, pero ahora comprendía que aquello era precisamente, lo que más necesitaba. Sí, tomar la iniciativa y mostrarse cachonda era lo ideal para salir de su autocomplacencia._

—_¿Exactamente? —le dijo enarcando una ceja en actitud seductora—.Me siento halagada —añadió, disfrutando de la sensual sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de Dom. —Y espero que tengas un preservativo lo suficientemente grande para tu amiguito… —concluyó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma ante su osadía._

_Dom echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio._

—_Letty , creo que puede que seas mi mujer ideal —le dijo acariciándole las costillas por debajo de la sudadera._

_Letty estaba tan excitada que aquel comentario apenas quedó registrado en su conciencia. Dom se echó hacia delante y comenzó a recorrer su cuello, a prender fuego con su lengua por donde pasaba. Dom le comió los labios como si estuviera muerto de hambre, y cuando se sació, se apartó y la miró._

—_Vamos arriba. Los preservativos están en mi habitación —dijo tomándola en brazos._

_Pero nada más dar un paso, perdió pie y Letty se apresuró a bajarse. Dom maldijo con rabia._

—_Lo siento. ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó Letty, recordando que tenía una pierna destrozada….._

Lo prometido es deuda chicas, espero los disfruten ;D


	6. Chapter 6

_clasificación M; por favor si eres sensibles a los temas con contenido sexual no leas este tema :D _

_CAPÍTULO 6_

_Dom se sonrojó y apartó la mirada mientras se masajeaba el muslo._

—_¡No! —ladró._

_Letty temió que el rottweiler que llevaba dentro aquel hombre, volviera a hacer acto de presencia. No pensaba consentirlo, así que le agarró la cara y lo obligó a volver a mirarla._

—_Me alegro —le dijo—. ¿Eso quiere decir que sigues queriendo que subamos a tu habitación?_

_Dom sonrió._

—_¿Y por qué te apetece acostarte con un cojo? —se quejó con amargura y fastidio. _

—_En realidad, tu cojera es lo que menos me importa ahora mismo._

_Hay otra parte de tu anatomía que me interesa mucho más._

_Dom se quedó mirándola anonadado, y Letty pudo percibir cómo iba cediendo el enfado._

—_Me has convencido —dijo Dom tomándola de la mano y besándole los nudillos._

_Aquel gesto fue tan dulce que letty se sonrojó._

—_No quiero defraudarte —dijo Dom con una sombra en los ojos, que Letty no pudo descifrar._

_No tenía ni idea de lo que estaría hablando aquel hombre, pero se estaba poniendo muy serio, que era lo que menos le apetecía a Letty ._

—_Siempre y cuando puedas arrastrarte hasta tu habitación… Seguro que no me defraudas —le aseguró. _

_Y a ver si lo hacía rápido, porque de lo contrario, el sentido común iba a hacer acto de presencia y se lo iba a estropear todo._

—_¿Arrastrarme? —dijo Dom, enarcando las cejas mientras cojeaba en dirección a la puerta—. Menuda manera de decirlo… —añadió en tono divertido—. No me parece un comentario muy halagador._

_Su erección seguía siendo más evidente que su cojera, así que Letty se dijo que todo iba bien._

—_Si quieres que te haga comentarios halagadores, te los vas a tener que ganar —lo retó de manera seductora, mientras salían por la puerta._

_Dom sintió que la adrenalina y la desesperación se apoderaban de él mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Letty estaba frente a él, con la respiración entrecortada, mirándolo con aquellos ojos negros cargados de deseo. La agarró de la sudadera y tiró de ella hacia sí._

—_Desnúdate… —murmuró agarrándola de las caderas, y encontrando aquel triángulo de su cuerpo húmedo y agradable._

_La sentía suave y caliente. Letty se estremeció cuando Dom le quitó la sudadera. Sus pechos le dieron la bienvenida, y Dom se fijó encantado en sus pezones grandes y rojos como fresas maduras._

_Letty sonrió, pero parecía tímida e insegura de repente. Dom tomó uno de sus pechos en la palma de la mano y se agachó para lamerle un pezón. Letty reaccionó ahogando un grito de placer, hundiendo los dedos en el cuello de Dom y arqueándose contra él. Dom se encontró rodeado del olor de aquella mujer, descubriendo su sabor, y de repente, sintió pánico. Tenía que penetrarla ya. Inmediatamente. Antes de que se le bajara la erección. No había tiempo que perder. No podía permitirse el lujo deponerse a jugar, no podía arriesgarse. Así que se apartó de su pecho y la tumbó en la cama. A continuación, forcejeó con la cremallera del pantalón y consiguió liberar su poderosa erección. Bien, estaba dura. Pero todavía tardó unos preciosos segundos en quitarse los vaqueros y la camiseta ( ropa que se había puesta mientras ella se había bañado) . Entonces la miró, y vio que Letty lo estaba observando con la boca abierta. Aquello lo hizo sentirse bien, porque no estaba horrorizada por sus cicatrices. No, en absoluto. Aquella mujer no estaba horrorizada sino atónita. No tenía por qué saber jamás de los problemas de erección._

—_Los preservativos están en la mesilla. ¿Puedes sacarlos tú? —le preguntó, consciente de que él no llegaría._

_Letty asintió y se giró con cuidado para no darle en la pierna._

—_¿Quieres que te lo ponga yo? —le sugirió con voz trémula._

—_Espera un momento —contestó Dom , enganchando dos dedos en la cinturilla de sus braguitas rosas._

_Letty levantó la pelvis del colchón y Dom deslizó sus braguitas de encaje por sus piernas delgadas y bien tonificadas. Ojalá pudiera arriesgarse a jugar, porque le habría encantado darse semejante festín, tomarse su tiempo para explorar aquel cuerpo, pero el miedo se lo impedía. Así que se tumbó sobre ella y la besó en la boca. Letty lo agarró de los hombros con la respiración entrecortada, y Dom se apresuró a deslizar una mano entre sus cuerpos para llegar hasta su sexo, que encontró, caliente y húmedo. Dom abrió el preservativo con los dientes y aguantó el aliento mientras se lo colocaba. En aquel momento sintió una punzada de dolor en la pierna, y temió no ser capaz de llegar hasta el final, así que se colocó entre los muslos de Letty a toda prisa. Letty gritó algo, pero Dom no alcanzó a descifrar qué era, porque la sangre le bullía en la cabeza como una cascada, y la necesidad y la desesperación le atenazaban el corazón. Se introdujo bien dentro sintiéndose poderoso y triunfal. Dio un par de embestidas, y sintió el orgasmo, animal y primitivo, llegando…_

_Gritó y se dejó llevar eufórico….._

_PD: La cosa sigue Hot O.o la muchacha anda desatada LOL _


	7. Chapter 7

_CAPÍTULO 7_

_Letty se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Eso había sido todo? ¿Esta había sido su aventura sexual? _

_¡Pues menuda pérdida de tiempo…!_

_Dominic toretto tenía un cuerpo escultural y el miembro más grande del continente, pero tanto arte como una apisonadora. Letty intentó entender lo que había pasado. Era cierto que no le había hecho daño, pero eso había sido por lo excitada que estaba. Tal y como la había penetrado, podría haberle hecho daño. Letty lo zarandeó un poco para que se apartara, pero Dom no se movió. Sintió su erección todavía dura dentro de ella. Estaba molesta anímicamente, y ahora empezaba a estarlo también físicamente. Aquello podría haber sido mucho mejor, mucho más, si Dom hubiera ido más despacio, si se hubiera mostrado más paciente y considerado, pero no. Era evidente que era de los que se creen que con tener un buen cuerpo y una buena cara, era más que suficiente. Pues no, a ella no le valía. Quizás había mujeres que podían alcanzar el orgasmo con dos segundos de prolegómenos, pero ella no, y no se sentía bien con lo que había pasado. Letty insistió y lo volvió a zarandear. Dom se apartó y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Letty cerró las piernas y lo miró. Dom tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía encantado. Parecía un niño que se acabara de comerse una tableta de chocolate._

_¡Y a ella no le había dado ni una onza! Ojalá hubiera pensado. El problema había sido precisamente, que no había pensado en absoluto. Ahora entendía por qué había que conocer al hombre con el que una va a compartir cama. Por mucho que le fastidiara, su abuela tenía razón: «No es oro todo lo que reluce». No debería haber permitido que sus hormonas y su horrible historial sexual la llevaran a perder el sentido común y el control. Sabía que aquel hombre era arrogante, dominante y temperamental, y aun así, había decidido seducirlo. Letty se giró, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que le dolía entre las piernas. Le estaba bien empleado. Se habían acabado las aventuras sexuales, por lo menos de momento, porque iba a estar pagando por aquella durante unos cuantos días. Letty se irguió y puso los pies en el suelo, miró la lluvia que caía y suspiró. Y para colmo, todavía le quedaba volver a casa, con la que estaba cayendo._

—_¿Letty? Al oír su nombre, se giró._

_Dom se había incorporado de lado, había apoyado un codo en la almohada para descansar la cabeza en la mano y la miraba sonriente y encantado._

—_¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó._

_Perfecto. ¿Es que no se podía haber quedado dormido para que por lo menos, ella pudiera haber salido sigilosamente?_

—_Me voy a casa —le espetó._

_Dom la agarró de la muñeca._

—_No te vayas, quédate un rato._

_«¿Para qué?»._

—_No puedo. Me tengo que ir —contestó Letty, intentando no mostrarse demasiado enfadada._

—_Pero si está lloviendo, tu ropa no se ha secado y tu bici está pinchada —le recordó Dom acariciándole el antebrazo._

—_No vivo lejos —mintió Letty, apartando la mano—. Puedo…_

—_No te has corrido —la interrumpió—. Lo siento._

—_No pasa nada —mintió Letty de nuevo._

—_¿De verdad? ¿Y entonces, por qué me miras enfadada? —quiso saber Dom_

—_No estoy enfadada —contestó Letty, incómoda e irritada. _

—_Me tengo que ir, de verdad…_

_Lo cierto era que ver el pecho y los abdominales de Dom, la estaban excitando de nuevo, a pesar de saber cómo era en la cama. Letty buscó su camiseta con la mirada._

—_¿Por qué no me escuchas antes de irte a toda prisa?_

_«Por favor…», se indignó Letty._

—_Muy bien —accedió sin embargo—, pero primero me quiero poner la sudadera._

—_Creo que la tienes por ahí —añadió, señalando su lado de la cama._

_La verdad era que no le interesaba nada de lo que aquel bestia tuviera que decir, pero por lo menos, si no tenía más remedio que oírlo, quería que fuera vestida. Dom sonrió y buscó la sudadera. Oyó suspirar a Letty mientras se la ponía._

—_¿Qué me querías contar? —le espetó, al ver que Dom se había quedado mudo._

—_Normalmente, no suelo hacerlo tan mal. Ha sido así por una serie de cuestiones con las que no te voy a aburrir… —murmuró—. Ven, déjame que te compense._

—_No hace falta —contestó._

—_Insisto._

—_Mire, señor Toretto… No me interesa —le espetó Letty, decidiendo que ya era hora de poner fin a aquella farsa._

—_¿SeñorToretto? —le preguntó Dom divertido—. ¿Tan mal he estado?_

—_Sí, la verdad es que ha sido espantoso —contestó Letty sinceramente._

—_Me has herido, Letty —dijo Dom llevándose una mano al pecho, en actitud burlona._

—_Bueno, así ahora ya sabes cómo me siento yo —contestó Letty, molesta por sus bromas._

_Dom frunció el ceño y se le borró la sonrisa._

—_¿No te habré hecho daño? —se preocupó._

_Letty se sonrojó._

—_No, no me refería a eso —admitió._

—_Menos mal. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato, Letty?_

—_¿Qué trato?_

—_Voy a poner la lavadora con tu ropa, y cuando se haya secado, si sigues queriendo irte, yo mismo te llevaré a casa —le propuso._

_Su oferta era mucho mejor que tener que empujar la bici cuesta abajo bajo la lluvia y con la ropa mojada. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Dom y las caricias que le estaba haciendo en el antebrazo, le hacían dudar._

—_¿Me prometes que me llevarás a casa sin hacerme preguntas? —se atrevió a preguntar._

—_Te lo prometo —contestó Dom._

_Pero Letty no sabía si podía fiarse de él, porque la estaba intentando seducir de nuevo, era obvio, y ella sentía el pulso alterado…_

—_Anda, vete a darte un buen baño caliente mientras yo pongo la lavadora —le dijo Dom, besándola rápidamente._

—_Relájate —añadió, mordiéndole el labio inferior—. Tranquila, te prometo que no me voy a abalanzar sobre ti._

—_Muy bien —contestó Letty sin demasiada convicción._

_Dicho aquello, se apresuró a perderse en el baño, pues Dom se disponía a ponerse en pie y lo último que necesitaba era verlo desnudo. Letty cerró la puerta del baño tras ella, y oyó a Dom salir de la habitación. Cuando ya estaba metida en el baño de espuma, se dio cuenta_

_de que Dom le había prometido no abalanzarse sobre ella, pero eso le dejaba mucho margen._

_Demasiado._

_PD: Creen que Dom va a dejar que ella se vaya sin pagarle el favor de haber desertado a su amigo que tenia 6 meses dormido "!? YO no más digo ^-^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Clasificación M::::::::: CAPÍTULO 8_

—_¿Qué haces?_

_Dom puso una mueca de disgusto al ver que Letty daba un respingo al verlo entrar en el baño. Como consecuencia, el agua se desbordó de la bañera y cayó al suelo._

—_¿Te importa? —lo increpó, metiéndose en la espuma hasta el cuello._

_Dom tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas ante su estupefacción._

—_En absoluto —contestó él, poniendo un taburete junto a la bañera y estirando su pierna herida._

_Letty se quedó mirándolo fijamente._

—_Recuerda que has prometido no abalanzarte sobre mí._

_Aquella mujer era preciosa. Sobre todo, enfadada. No era de extrañar que hubiera sido ella quien le había devuelto a la vida por fin._

—_No me voy a abalanzar sobre ti —le aseguró, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja._

_Al hacerlo, aprovechó para acariciarle el cuello y sonrió encantado al sentir que Letty tragaba saliva. Había perdido muchas cosas importantes en los últimos seis meses, pero aquella mujer le había devuelto una de las más importantes, y quería agradecérselo de la única manera que sabía. Por desgracia, lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos no era solo gratitud._

—_¿Entonces, qué planeas hacer exactamente? —le preguntó Letty, mirándolo con cautela._

_No veía su cuerpo, pero se lo imaginaba, y aquello estuvo a punto de desviarlo del plan que había trazado mientras metía la ropa de Letty en la otra bañera que había en la casa. ¿Para qué decirle que la mansión no tenía lavadora? Por supuesto, si hubiera sido un caballero, la habría dejado terminar su baño en paz, pero nunca lo había sido y jamás había tenido mucha paciencia. Entendía que Letty no quisiera nada con él porque se había comportado como un hombre de las cavernas, pero esperaba que le diera otra oportunidad._

—_Seducirte —contestó._

—_Venga, por favor, olvídate de lo que ha pasado —le dijo Letty._

_Dom no tuvo más remedio que reírse. Desde luego, Letty estaba enfadada y guapísima._

—_¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo si me has hecho tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida?_

_Letty lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro se tornó del color de la grana._

—_¿Yo? —le preguntó tan sorprendida, que a Dom le entraron ganas de abrazarla._

—_Además, me has salvado la vida esta tarde —le recordó, mirándola a los ojos—. Te debo una… O dos —añadió deslizando la mano por el agua hasta acariciarle el pezón que sobresalía entre la espuma._

_Letty ahogó un grito._

—_¿Ah, sí?_

—_Sí, y créeme si te digo que soy un hombre que siempre paga sus deudas._

—_Vaya —contestó Letty visiblemente excitada—. Bueno, lo entiendo, pero… No estoy segura de querer… De querer que me…_

_Dom era consciente del problema._

_Para aquel momento, ya había dilucidado que la escena de seducción que Letty había dirigido en la cocina al comienzo de la velada, no era propia de ella. Era obvio que no solía ser muy exigente en el sexo. Así lo demostraba que no lo hubiera increpado desde el principio. La falta de experiencia nunca lo había excitado antes, pero ahora, aquella mezcla de deseo e inocencia, lo encendía._

—_No te preocupes por eso —le dijo, sabiendo que Letty había visto su erección._

—_Todo lo que voy a hacer va a ser para ti y en aras de tu placer —le aseguró sinceramente, pues había decidido que su erección se iba a quedar dentro del pantalón el resto de la noche._

_A continuación, la besó. Después de seis meses de abstinencia, sabía que mantener supromesa le iba a resultar duro, pero también sabía que en los encuentros sexuales la penetración era solo parte del placer. Lo que quería era recuperar su vida sexual al completo. Lo que quería era disfrutar de aquella bella mujer y demostrarle de lo que era capaz._

—_¿Qué te parece si te echo una mano? —le propuso, alargando el brazo y tomando la esponja._

_A continuación, se la pasó por el escote. Letty cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro._

—_Me parece bien… —admitió._

_Dom sintió que la entrepierna se le endurecía al ver los pezones de Letty a través de la espuma, pero se contuvo…_

_Letty sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, su mente se disparaba y se le ponía la piel de gallina. Sentía la esponja deslizándose desde debajo de su barbilla, por su cuello y hasta su escote._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo había dejado que Dom la convenciera?_

_En un principio, Letty se había propuesto utilizar a Dom para sus propios fines, y al final, había resultado él quien la había utilizado a ella._

—_Letty, relájate, deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza._

_Letty abrió los ojos y se encontró a Dom mirándola sonriente._

—_¿Cómo sabes que le estoy dando vueltas a la cabeza? —le preguntó._

_¿Acaso aquellos penetrantes ojos Cafés le leían el pensamiento? Pero si apenas se conocían… Dom chasqueó la lengua, soltó la esponja, le puso las manos en los hombros y comenzó a masajeárselos._

—_Te estás tensando. Relájate. Disfruta. Tenemos toda la noche —le indicó Dom dibujando círculos con las yemas de sus pulgares sobre las clavículas de Letty , y bajando después para hacer lo mismo en sus pezones._

_Letty dejó escapar un suspiro de placer sin darse cuenta._

—_Eso está mucho mejor —comentó Dom, como si fuera un profesor dirigiéndose a una alumna._

_¿Con cuántas mujeres se habría acostado aquel hombre? A juzgar por las expertas caricias que recorrían sus pechos, Letty estaba segura de que con unas cientas. Letty frunció el ceño._

—_¿Otra vez dándole vueltas a la cabeza? —le dijo Dom besándola en la frente._

—_Sí, es que no puedo evitarlo —confesó Letty, abriendo los ojos y mirando las manos que había alrededor de sus pechos._

—_No estoy acostumbrada a ser objeto de tantas atenciones y me siento rara._

_En cuanto lo hubo dicho, deseó no haberlo hecho._

—_¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú. _

_Y dicho aquello, se puso en pie._

_¿Había sido un cumplido o una crítica? Dom agarró una toalla blanca y mullida y la abrió. Letty sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. Adiós a su aventura sexual. Había dado al traste con la oportunidad ella solita. Por pensar demasiado. Había tenido la ocasión perfecta de ser seducida y se la había embargo, cuando Dom se giró hacia ella, vio que la miraba divertido._

—_Sal del agua, Letty —le indicó, abriendo la toalla como si fuera el capote de un torero._

—_Quiero comerte de arriba abajo y no puedo hacerlo bajo el agua, no tengo tubo ni gafas._

QUE DICEN CONTINUO O HASTA MAÑANA '? ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

_Clasificación MM MMMMMM UMMMM ::::::::: CAPÍTULO 9_

_Letty sintió que el fuego la abrasaba por dentro._

—_Vamos, Letty no me digas que no te lo han hecho nunca… —añadió Dom al ver su azoramiento—. ¿Pero con qué tipo de hombres has estado?_

_Eso mismo se preguntaba Letty. Con solo imaginarse aquellos labios, aquella boca y aquella lengua en algunas partes sensibles de su anatomía, se quedó sin palabras._

—_Yo…Dom sonrió de manera algo petulante._

—_Por supuesto que me lo han hecho —mintió Letty, saliendo de la bañera y tapándose._

_Era obvio que Dom tenía la sartén por el mango, y Letty decidió que debía recuperar un poco el control. ¿No se suponía que era ella quien debía mandar? Letty dejó caer los brazos a los lados y permitió que Dom la envolviera en la toalla._

_«Tengo que dejar de comportarme como una tímida virgen. No lo soy. Soy una mujer con un potencial sexual fortísimo que está a punto de pasarla mejor noche de su vida». Dom le colocó la melena hacia un lado y le mordisqueó la garganta. Letty se estremeció._

—_Estupendo, entonces, te gusta el sexo oral, ¿verdad? —le dijo al oído._

—_Me encanta —contestó Letty, sintiéndose como un conejo que finge ser un león, y alucinando al sentir la erección de Dom a través de la toalla._

_Le pareció más grande y dura que la última vez. Letty era consciente de que su vida sexual había sido bastante normalita hasta el momento. Había tenido tan solo dos novios, y ninguno había sido muy creativo en la cama. Y se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que ninguno estaba bien dotado tampoco. Sí, quería tener una aventura loca y salvaje, pero ahora se comportaba como una novicia. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué le corría un calor húmedo que parecía lava entre las piernas?_

_Dom le dio la vuelta y la miró, le secó los brazos y le puso las manos en las caderas para acercarse a ella._

—_Me alegro, porque a mí también me encanta —le dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Si sabes tan bien como hueles, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien._

_«Ay, Dios mío», pensó Letty mientras Dom la llevaba hacia su dormitorio._

_¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar aquello?_

—_Por favor… Dom … —susurró Letty entre gemidos—. Otra vez no. Me voy a morir._

_Letty le agarró el cuello mientras Dom se disponía a volver a bajar entre sus piernas. Letty no quería que lo hiciera porque se estaba volviendo loca, pero sus piernas se abrieron instintivamente buscando su boca de nuevo. Letty sintió que se quedaba sin aliento mientras Dom le chupaba el ombligo y seguía bajando, le acariciaba la entrepierna y exponía su sexo a su mirada._

—_Me encanta… —murmuró Dom._

—_Por favor —contestó Letty , sin saber muy bien qué le estaba pidiendo._

_No se podía correr. No era posible. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Efectivamente, Dom la había comido de arriba abajo. Más bien, la había devorado, había recorrido toda su piel milímetro a milímetro, le había descubierto zonas erógenas de cuya existencia Letty no había tenido noción hasta aquel momento. Se había corrido tantas veces, que había perdido la cuenta. Dom la dejaba descansar un rato sin dejar nunca de acariciarla, y luego volvía a la carga. El cuerpo de Letty se había convertido en un ser salvaje y palpitante, totalmente rendido a Dom. Su piel se había vuelto esclava de su lengua y de sus dedos._

—_Una vez más, Letty —le dijo._

— _Insisto._

_A continuación, encontró su clítoris con la boca y lo succionó. Letty gritó desesperada al sentir que el orgasmo que se había estado formando durante tanto tiempo, explotaba por fin y convertía su cuerpo en un incendio._

—_Letty , ¿estás bien?_

_Letty salió de su estado de semi-inconsciencia. Se encontraba tan bien que no se enfadó por el tono de prepotencia de Dom._

—_Por supuesto que no estoy bien —contestó—. Estoy muerta —añadió, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo encantada._

_Nunca había imaginado que los prolegómenos podían ser tan increíbles. Y Dominic Toretto era, verdaderamente el rey._

_Llevaban una hora jugando y Letty ya estaba convencida de que su vida sexual hasta entonces había sido patética._

—_Sobrevivirás —le dijo, pasándole el brazo por los hombros._

_Letty tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho y oía su corazón, percibía su olor y veía su erección bajo los vaqueros. Dom se había negado a desnudarse por completo porque le había dicho que la noche era para ella, y no para él. Letty se sentía culpable por ello. Le debía de doler. Llevaba empalmado más de una hora. Aunque era increíble ser el centro de todas sus atenciones, Letty no podía impedir sentirse culpable, pues Dom no había obtenido nada a cambio._

_Apoyó la palma de la mano en su pecho y se impulsó para mirarlo a los ojos._

—_Dom, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que yo… Te haga algo? —le preguntó sonrojándose tontamente._

—_Tú me has dado mucho._

_Dom colocó su mano sobre la de Letty ._

—_Letty , tú me has dado mucho más, de verdad —le dijo sonriendo de tal manera, que Letty sintió que el corazón le latía desbocado._

_Aquel comentario la llenó de ternura y de curiosidad. ¿Qué le habría dado ella a él?_

—_No te entiendo —le dijo sinceramente—. ¿Qué te he dado yo?_

_Dom dio un respingo de repente y se incorporó._

—_Olvídate de eso, no tiene importancia —contestó en tono sombrío._

_Letty comprendió que la acababa de dejar fuera, y sintió una punzada de dolor, pero se apresuró a decirse que no podía empezar a comportarse como una mujer ahora. Aquello no era más que una aventura sexual, no debía sentir absolutamente nada por aquel hombre. Nada que no fuera físico, claro. Era obvio que él no sentía nada por ella. Eso había quedado claro. Lo único que había entre ellos era atracción sexual._

—_Voy a meter tu ropa en la secadora —anunció Dom, enrollándose la sábana alrededor del cuerpo y poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué te parece si preparo algo de cenar antes de llevarte a casa? —le preguntó poniéndose la camiseta._

—_Me parece muy bien, gracias —contestó Letty, completamente desorientada por el brusco cambio de ánimo de Dom ._

_Mientras él salía de la habitación, se tapó con las sábanas hasta la barbilla. Cuando la puerta se cerró, se dejó caer entre las almohadas. El problema era que no tenía experiencia en aquel tipo de relaciones, y que no sabía qué debía hacer. Mientras habían estado haciendo el amor…Bueno, practicando sexo… Había sido fácil concentrarse en lo físico, pero algo se le había metido muy dentro sin que ella se diera cuenta. Letty se dijo que no debía empezar a ver cosas donde no las había._

_Dominic toretto era un hombre guapo, excitante, increíblemente sexy y enigmático. Y así debía seguir siendo. Lo de aquella noche había sido solamente sexo. Sexo increíble. Pero nada más. Era evidente que Dom era un experto en tener aventuras de una noche, y ella no podía permitir ponerse emocional y preguntar cosas que no venían a cuento._

_Sin embargo, mientras Letty se duchaba y se vestía, mil preguntas sobre Dom , sobre su inhóspita casa, sobre su pasado y su presente, y sobre las razones por las que le había dado tanto sin tomar casi nada a cambio, se agolparon en su mente y comenzaron a explotar como granos de maíz en el microondas._

Se que este final es un poco wua wua wua hehehe LOL y aviso el próximo umm como que también ,,, pero luego retomamos Ok ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

_CHICAS UNA DISCULPA GRANDE POR NO PUBLICAR ANTES..OJALÁ VALGA LA PENA LA ESPERA...GRACIAS POR LEER ^.^_

_ CAPÍTULO 10_

—_¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo Letty, mirando el plato de huevos revueltos con tostadas que Dom había preparado._

_Oyó que Dom dejaba el cuchillo y el tenedor en el plato, y reunió fuerzas para levantar la mirada. Se lo encontró mirándola. Intentó no sentirse intimidada. Había procurado esperar para ver si se le pasaba la curiosidad, pero no había sido así._

—_Claro —contestó Dom—. ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_A pesar de que lo había dicho con aparente tranquilidad, Letty percibió cierta tensión en su tono de voz. Aquello hizo que la pregunta se le atragantara en la garganta._

—_¿Esta casa es tuya? Dom enarcó las cejas. —Es que… No te va —le explicó Letty, sintiéndose como una tonta cuando Dom frunció el ceño._

—_¿Eso es lo que querías saber? ¿De verdad? —se rio Dom._

—_Pues sí —contestó Letty más tranquila—. ¿Qué te creías que te iba a preguntar?_

_Dom se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla, estiró las piernas hacia delante, y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos de una mano sobre la mesa. La mirada que le dedicó a continuación hizo que Letty se sonrojara levemente. Se sentía como una amena mirada al microscopio._

—_Creía que me ibas a preguntar lo que me pregunta todo el mundo._

—_¿Es decir?_

—_¿Cómo me quedé cojo?_

_Letty se quedó helada, pero consiguió recuperar la compostura rápidamente._

—_¿No te interesa saber qué me ha pasado en la pierna? —insistió Dom, apoyando los codos en la mesa._

—_No mucho, la verdad. Me da la sensación de que no es un asunto agradable para ti._

_Dom se rio._

—_Es una buena manera de decirlo. —Mejor voy fregando los platos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Letty hizo intento de ponerse en pie._

—_Siéntate —le ordenó Dom con amabilidad—. No me importa hablar de ello…_

_Letty se volvió a sentar y suspiró, mientras Dom entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella encima de la mesa._

—_A veces hablo sin pensar —reflexionó Letty—. Steve lo odiaba._

—_¿Quién es Steve? — quiso saber Dom besándole los nudillos._

—_Mi ex —contestó Letty apartando la mano, porque le había dado un vuelco el corazón cuando Dom se la había besado._

—_¿Tu ex, el que no sabe hacerte gozar en la cama? —sonrió Dom._

_Letty sintió que se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza al recordar el comentario que había hecho en el baño, y cómo Dom había puesto remedio al problema._

—_Eh… Sí… Ése es Steve._

_Letty se puso en pie, recogió los platos y oyó que Dom se reía con ganas._

—_Bueno, me tengo que ir. Mañana tengo turno por la mañana._

_A Letty se le había pasado la frescura y las ganas de aventuras, había recuperado la cordura y había decidido que ya iba siendo hora de irse a casa. Después de todo lo que le había pasado aquel día, iba a ser un milagro si conseguía dormirse._

—_¿A qué hora entras como socorrista? —le pregunto Dom, mientras Letty dejaba los platos en el fregadero._

—_Ya ha terminado la temporada. Mañana es mi último día como socorrista, pero eso es por la tarde._

—_Entonces, ¿de qué turno estás hablando?_

_Letty abrió el grifo del agua caliente, sorprendida por las ganas de conversación de Dom._

—_Del turno matutino que hago en el café de la playa. _

—_¿Trabajas en el café de Wildwater Bay?_

_Letty se giró y lo miro. Dom parecía muy sorprendido._

—_Sí —le dijo._

_Dom se puso en pie y fue hacia ella._

—_¿Y cuántas veces ha intentado Phil ligar contigo?_

—_¿Conoces a Phil? —le preguntó Letty extrañada, porque nunca lo había visto por el café._

—_Sí, claro que lo conozco y sé que es un ligón. ¿Ya se te ha intentado colar en la cama?_

_A Letty le pareció detectar algo en el tono de voz de Dom, pero se dijo que eran tonterías suyas._

_¿Qué le iba a importar a él lo que pudiera haber entre Phil y ella?_

—_No —contestó Letty sonrojándose, y decidiendo que aquel tipo no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle preguntas tan personales—. Phil es mi jefe, y jamás me acostaría con él, pero en todo caso, no es asunto tuyo —le espetó._

—_¡Eh, no te enfades! Ha sido una pregunta como otra cualquiera —le dijo Dom tomándola del brazo._

—_De eso, nada —contestó Letty , apartando el brazo enfadada._

_¿Por qué se había expuesto de aquella manera?_

—_Phil es de los que saben cómo conseguir lo que quieren, y yo sé perfectamente cómo lo hace —insistió Dom —. Y tú seguro que le gustas —añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo._

—_Esto no tiene nada que ver con Phil, señor Toretto—contestó Letty—.Me tengo que ir._

—_No empieces otra vez con lo de señor Torreto , que me sienta fatal —se quejó Dom._

—_¿De verdad? — contestó Letty._

_Dicho aquello, fue muy ufana hacia la puerta._

—_¿No se te olvida algo, Letty? —le dijo Dom._

_Letty abrió la puerta y vio su bicicleta pinchada. «¡Maldición!», pensó elevando la mirada al cielo estrellado. Letty se dio la vuelta con la espalda muy recta. Dom estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la miraba divertido._

—_¿Te importa llevarme a casa? —le preguntó Letty contrariada._

—_Claro que no —contestó Dom yendo hacia ella. _

_Tardaron diez minutos en meter la enorme bicicleta de Letty en el diminuto maletero del coche deportivo de Dom , y veinte más en hacer el trayecto en completo silencio hasta la casa de campo de su abuela, situada al otro lado de la bahía. Letty estaba muy enfadada y permaneció todo el rato con la mirada fija en la carretera. Esperaba que Dom le pidiera perdón, pero no lo hizo. Para cuando Dom paró el coche frente a su casa, su enfado se había tornado furia. Acostarse con un hombre al que no conocía de nada había sido una temeridad, pero creía haberlo hecho sabiendo lo que hacía, pero por lo visto, no había sido así. Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una aventura liberadora se había convertido en todo lo contrario, pues aquel hombre la había hecho sentirse como una cualquiera. Y lo que más le molestaba, era que le importaba lo que aquel tipo pensara de ella. ¿Y por qué? No era su amigo, solo era un tipo con el que_

_había pasado una noche. Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una aventura anónima, no estaba resultando tan anónima._

—_Gracias por traerme —le dijo, apoyando la mano en el tirador de la puerta._

_«Y por el orgasmo múltiple…», le hubiera gustado añadir consarcasmo, pero no lo hizo por temor a que el enorme ego de Dom lo tomara como un cumplido. Dom le pasó un brazo por delante para impedir que abriera la puerta._

—_Tranquilízate._

—_Estoy muy tranquila —ladró Letty , volviéndose hacia él._

—_Ya se nota… —contestó Dom —. Te quiero hacer una pregunta antes de que te vayas._

—_Te advierto que si es sobre mi vida sexual, no te voy a contestar —contestó Letty con decisión._

—_¿Por qué no te quieres acostar con tu jefe? ¿Ha hecho Phil algo que no debería haber hecho?_

_La pregunta la tomó tan por sorpresa, que Letty contestó sin pensar._

—_Por supuesto que no. Phil y yo somos amigos. Me refería a que nunca me acostaría con la persona para la que trabajo._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_Porque no me parece ético y… Es muy asqueroso._

_Letty era consciente de que sonaba remilgada diciendo aquello, pero no estaba dispuesta a explicarle su infancia, y los detalles de por qué la posibilidad de mantener relaciones sexuales en el trabajo le daba náuseas. Aquella conversación se estaba poniendo demasiado personal._

—_¿Me puedo ir ya? —preguntó enfadada._

—_Claro —contestó Dom soltando el tirador._

_Letty salió del vehículo con la firme determinación de no mirar atrás._

—_Adiós, Letty , y gracias por una noche estupenda._

_Había sonado sincero y como si no se fueran a ver más, lo que hizo que Letty se diera la vuelta a su pesar. Dom le dijo adiós con la mano de manera casual. ¿Lo había dicho con ironía? Mientras el coche se perdía en la oscuridad, Letty sintió un brutal deseo entre las piernas y una pequeña pena en el corazón. Ninguna de las dos cosas le hicieron ninguna gracia, así que decidida a apartar aquella melancolía de sí, sacó la llave de casa de debajo de la maceta donde solía dejarla y entró en su hogar, pero una vez dentro, con la puerta cerrada y apoyada en ella, se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde solía dejar su bicicleta estaba vacío._

—_¡Maldición!_

_Iba a tener que volver a ver a Dominic Toretto quisiera o no._

_Dom frenó en el cruce y maldijo en voz alta. Se les había olvidado sacar la bicicleta de Letty del maletero. Dom metió marcha atrás y se dispuso a volver, pero se lo pensó dos veces. No podía hacerlo. Todavía no. Las cosas estaban demasiado a flor de piel. Se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil. No sabía qué le había pasado. Cuando Letty había mencionado primero a su ex novio, y luego a Phil, había sentido algo en el estómago que no sabía explicar. De repente, había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de saber si Letty se había acostado con su amigo, pero había llevado la situación muy mal. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la había acusado. Su intención había sido solo preguntar, pero lo había hecho en actitud recriminatoria. ¿Y por qué tenía tanto interés en saberlo? Dom se masajeó el muslo que le dolía, metió primera y aceleró.Probablemente, era locura transitoria mezclada con estrés agudo. Llevar a Letty al orgasmo y verla disfrutar había sido delicioso, pero volver a descubrir las maravillas de una mujer había tenido sus efectos secundarios sobre él. Se había pasado toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche tan excitado que le dolía, y sospechaba que aquella noche no iba apegar ojo, pues su cama todavía olería a ella. El deseo de introducirse en su cuerpo había sido casi insoportable y significaba la recuperación de su libido. Cuando se había vuelto a incorporar a la vida __social de Londres después del accidente, se dio cuenta de que la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas cuando entraba en un sitio, y de que le miraban la pierna con pena. Las mujeres sobretodo, intentaban pasar de puntillas sobre aquel tema, y procuraban no hablar nunca de él para no hacerle sentir mal. Por eso había supuesto que Letty haría lo mismo, y se había sorprendido porque Letty se había olvidado de su pierna. ¡No había sido que no hubiera querido hablar del tema, había sido que se había olvidado por completo! Se había quedado atónita ante su acusación, y eso lo había hecho reflexionar. Llevaba seis meses recreándose en su desgracia. A lo mejor había llegado el momento de dejar atrás lo que ya estaba perdido, y concentrarse en lo que aún tenía. Y lo cierto era que desde que Leticia Ortiz había aparecido en su vida, tenía la sensación de tener mucho más que antes. A Dom nunca le habían interesado las relaciones serias ni duraderas. Y con Letty , tampoco le interesaba tener eso. Odiaba la sensación de claustrofobia que se derivaba de cualquier cosa que oliera a compromiso._

_Desde el accidente, habían cambiado muchas cosas, pero ésa, no. Seguía necesitando ser libre. Eso no iba a cambiar. ¿Pero cómo le preguntaba uno a una mujer que apenas conoce, si quiere mantener una relación puramente sexual? Eso era precisamente lo que estaba dilucidando, cuando la imagen de Letty y Phil trabajando codo con codo lo había sacado de sus casillas. No era que le importara con quién hubiera estado Letty antes porque él no era celoso. Tampoco era posesivo, aunque sí contaba con que la mujer con la que estuviera, aunque fuera poco tiempo, le fuera fiel. Y también era muy cuidadoso. Siempre utilizaba preservativos para no correr riesgos._

_Dom enfiló el camino de entrada de Trewan Manor y al llegar a casa tiró del freno de mano, apagó el contacto y se quedó mirando el infinito. Sentía necesidad de saber lo que había habido entre Phil y Letty . Su autoestima y su orgullo habían sufrido mucho en los últimos seis meses, y eso no se recuperaba en una sola se masajeó el muslo con el pulgar para aplacar el dolor, y con la otra mano marcó el teléfono del café de su amigo. Lo primero era lo primero. Antes de poder concentrarse en cómo iba a conseguir volver a ver a Letty y convencerla para que se volviera a meter en su cama, tenía que solucionar otro problema más acuciante. Phil contestó enseguida._

—_Phil, soy Dom._

—_¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? —le dijo su amigo—. ¿Sigues ahí escondido en tu madriguera?_

—_Sí, claro —contestó Dom—. Me quiero pasar mañana por ahí —prosiguió—. ¿A qué hora abres? — preguntó, para saber a qué hora estaría allí Letty ._

—_A las nueve empezamos con los desayunos —contestó Phil._

—_Estupendo, pues nos vemos mañana…_

—_Un momento… —le dijo su amigo con recelo—. ¿A qué viene tanto interés de repente?_

—_Tengo la bicicleta de una de tus camareras y quiero devolvérsela._


	11. Chapter 11

_CAPÍTULO 11_

—_La sugerencia de hoy son las crepes con beicon y sirope de arce._

_Letty esperó a que la pareja se decidiera, tomó nota de la comanda, y sonrió mientras les rellenaba las tazas de café._

—_Se lo traigo en unos minutos. Mientras tanto, si quieren consultar la prensa o las revistas…_

_A continuación, se guardó el cuadernillo en el bolsillo delantero del delantal y entró en la cocina._

—_¿Sólo eso? —le preguntó Greg, el cocinero, refiriéndose a la única petición que habían tenido de momento._

—_Si lo sé, me quedo en la cama… —añadió._

—_Ahí es donde me tendría que haber quedado yo —contestó Letty, masajeándose la zona lumbar._

_Le quedaban cinco horas de trabajo de pie y ya le dolían las piernas. El inesperado ejercicio del día anterior, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama, la habían dejado agotada, pero por si no hubiera sido suficiente, se había pasado la noche en blanco reviviendo la velada erótica y había tenido que hacerse cinco kilómetros andando para ir a trabajar._

—_Ya se ve —comentó Greg, cascando un par de huevos—. Una cita potente la de anoche, ¿eh?_

_Aquellas palabras de su compañero hicieron que Letty tuviera una visión de lo más vívida de un par de escenas de la noche anterior. Greg la miró con ojos curiosos al ver que se sonrojaba._

—_Así que la pequeña Letty ha vuelto a la vida por fin… —se rio._

—_Vete a la porra, Greg —contestó Letty en tono divertido, mientras salía de la cocina para encontrarse con que el protagonista de las tórridas escenas estaba entrando por la puerta._

_¿Qué demonios hacía allí, y sobre todo, por qué tenía que estar tan sumamente guapo?_

—_Hola, Letty —la saludó con aire inocente._

_Letty sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo._

—_Hola —le dijo tomando una carta, y dirigiéndose hacia una mesa. «Habrá venido a desayunar, tranquila…» se dijo._

—_No he venido a desayunar —anunció Dom , como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento._

—_¿Y a qué has venido? —le preguntó Letty, con la respiración entrecortada._

—_A devolverte tu bici._

—_¡Ah, claro! La bici… —recordó Letty con cierta pena—. Gracias._

—_Además, tenemos que hablar._

—_¿De qué? —se asustó Letty al ver cómo la miraba._

_Dom le acarició el cuello._

—_Venga, Letty , que los dos sabemos que no eres tan inocente —le contestó._

—_¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi camarera, Toretto ! —gritó Phil._

_Letty dio un paso atrás, sintiendo lava entre los muslos. Dom levantó la mirada, le guiñó un ojo y se giró hacia su jefe._

—_Yo pongo las manos donde me da la gana, Trevellian._

_Cuando Letty estaba preguntándose cómo iba a hacer para impedir una pelea, Phil se rio y le dio un amigable abrazo a Dom en el hombro._

—_Cuánto tiempo sin verte, ermitaño —lo saludó._

_Al ver cómo sonreía Phil, Letty se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos hombres no solo se conocían, sino que se tenían un gran afecto. Dom abrazó a su amigo brevemente._

—_Tengo que hablar con Letty , así que vamos a ir a tu despacho —anunció—. Y se va a tomar el resto del día libre._

_«¿Cómo?»_

—_Espera un momento… —objetó Phil irritado—. Ya te dije que Letty no…_

—_A ver, que Letty está aquí, ¿eh? —intervino la aludida._

_Aquel comentario hizo que ambos la miraran._

—_Y no me gusta que hablen de mí en mi presencia, como si no estuviera delante —añadió poniéndole un dedo a Dom en el hombro._

— _¿Y tú qué te crees? ¿Qué va a ser esto de presentarte aquí como si fueras el dueño del café y de decirme lo que voy a hacer o a dejar de hacer? —le espetó enfadada._

—_Tú no eres mi jefe, así que tú no decides cuándo termino mi turno, ¿entendido?_

_Phil le dio un toquecito en el hombro._

—_Letty…_

—_¿Qué? —le espetó Letty girándose bruscamente hacia él._

_Phil carraspeó nervioso._

—_El café es suyo._

—_¿Eh…? ¿Cómo…? —dijo Letty palideciendo._

—_Dom es mi jefe —le aclaró Phil—, así que también es el tuyo._

_Letty se giró de nuevo hacia Dom , abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Un recuerdo muy sórdido se apoderó de su mente._

_Su padre, con la cara colorada y los pantalones y los calzoncillos bajados, agarrando a su secretaria de las caderas por detrás mientras se movía dentro de ella._

—_Pero… No, no puede ser… Yo no he podido… Yo tengo mis normas—los recuerdos, los sonidos, e incluso el olor del sexo furtivo y sórdido, lo invadían todo._

_Era como si hubiera entrado en el despacho de su padre hacía diez minutos en lugar de hacía diez años y Letty no tuvo más remedio que taparse la boca con las manos._

— _Voy a vomitar._

—_Así que no te habías acostado con ella, ¿eh? —se enfadó Phil—. Eres un hijo de…_

_Dom no prestó atención al enfado de su amigo. Solo tenía ojos para Letty , que corría hacia el baño como alma que lleva el diablo. Por lo visto, había calculado mal el alcance de la situación._


	12. Chapter 12

_ **Capítulo 12**_

_Letty se llevó las manos al abdomen y se miró al espejo. «¡Vaya! Parezco la novia de Frankenstein»._

_Menos mal que no había desayunado todavía. Las ojeras y la palidez le conferían un aire espantoso. Letty se inclinó hacia delante para lavarse la cara, y se volvió a erguir cuando oyó que alguien entraba._

—_Toma, es de Phil —le dijo Dom, entregándole un cepillo de dientes nuevo y dentífrico—. Siempre lo tiene por si hay imprevistos._

_Letty le arrebató las cosas decidida a no dejarse impresionar por aquel detalle._

—_No puedes entrar aquí. Es el baño de las chicas._

_Dom enarcó una ceja._

—_Recuerda que soy el dueño, así que entro donde quiero._

—_Gracias por recordármelo —contestó Letty._

_Mientras Dom la observaba en silencio, puso dentífrico sobre el cepillo y comenzó a lavarse los dientes. Aunque estaba intentando ignorar a Dom, era muy consciente de su presencia. A pesar de lo que habían compartido, aquel gesto se le antojaba demasiado personal como para hacerlo en su compañía. Se enjuagó la boca y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo. Bueno, seguía pareciendo la novia de Frankenstein, pero con mejor aliento._

—_¡Cómo te has puesto! —comentó Dom —. No es para tanto, ¿no? ¿Por qué te has puesto así porque yo sea el dueño del café? —quiso saber._

_No, eso sí que no. Letty no estaba dispuesta a contestar a aquella pregunta._

—_Tengo que volver al trabajo —anunció yendo hacia la puerta._

—_Tienes el día libre —contestó Dom agarrándola del brazo—. Phil ya te ha buscado sustituto. No pienso permitir que te vayas hasta que no me hayas contado qué te ha pasado. Parecía que te fueras a desmayar._

_Letty se zafó de su mano._

—_Me ha sorprendido mucho —improvisó Letty—. Me lo tendrías que haber dicho en cuanto yo te dije que trabajaba aquí._

—_¿Por qué? No tiene importancia._

—_Para mí sí la tiene, y mucha._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_No tengo por qué contestar a eso._

_Dom le tomó el rostro entre las manos._

—_¿Es que algún tipo para el que trabajabas intentó sobrepasarse contigo? — le preguntó apretando las mandíbulas._

—_No —lo tranquilizó Letty —, no es eso. Es otra cosa, pero da igual…_

—_No, no da igual, porque si no me lo cuentas y lo solucionamos, te voy a tener que despedir._

—_¿Cómo? — se escandalizó Letty—. ¿Por qué? Trabajo mucho y…_

—_No tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo y lo sabes —le dijo Dom, acariciándole la mejilla._

_Letty le apartó la mano de un bofetón._

—_Entonces, ¿con qué tiene que ver? —le preguntó furiosa._

_No podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse sin trabajo y no se lo merecía. Su único error había sido acostarse con aquel hombre._

—_Despedirte es la única opción —insistió Dom—. No te quieres acostar conmigo porque soy tu jefe, así que tengo que encontrar la manera de solucionar eso._

_Letty sintió que se quedaba, literalmente, con la boca abierta. En aquel momento, la señora que estaba desayunando con su marido entró en el baño y los miró extrañada. Dom aprovechó para agarrar a Letty de la mano y llevársela al despacho de Phil, y ella estaba tan sorprendida por todo que no reaccionó._

—_Bueno, vamos a aclarar las cosas —dijo Dom una vez allí—. Quiero saber por qué has reaccionado así._

—_¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? —se defendió Letty ,reaccionando por fin—. Que sepas que jamás me acostaré con mi…_

_Dom eligió aquel instante para besarla, sofocando sus palabras. Letty intentó apartarse, pero Dom la tenía bien agarrada. El beso, cada vez más profundo, dio al traste con sus protestas y su resistencia._

—_Nunca digas nunca jamás, Letty … —susurró Dom—. Sobre todo, no a mí…_

—_Pues lo digo en serio —insistió ella sin mucha convicción._

—_No, no lo dices en serio —contestó Dom , acariciándole el cuello con la yema del pulgar._

_Letty apartó la mirada al sentir la erección de Dom en la tripa. Su sexo estaba listo para recibirla. Aquello la hizo darse cuenta de que no sentía asco por su jefe. ¡Su jefe la excitaba! Aquello la hizo avergonzarse y conectar con su niña herida, aquella niña que había jurado odiar a todas las mujeres que hubiera en la vida de su padre para no tener que odiarlo a él._

—_Cuéntame qué pasó —insistió Dom._

—_No ha pasado nunca nada —mintió Letty—. Es solo que tengo mis normas._

_**No podía, no quería contárselo, porque si lo hacía, sería vulnerable a sus ojos, vulnerable como la niña que fue y que quería esconder lo obvio.**_

_—**¿Y por eso te has puesto así? Pero si has vomitado y todo…**_

_—**No he llegado a vomitar —contestó Letty con lágrimas en los ojos. — Es que estoy cansada y no he desayunado, y… ¿Por qué no te olvidas del tema?**_

_—**No puedo olvidarme —sonrió Dom —. No quiero despedirte, pero lo haré porque quiero volver a acostarme contigo, y no quiero que me vomites encima cuando lo hagamos.**_

_—**¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiera volver a acostarme contigo? — preguntó Letty.**_

_—**Vamos por partes… —le dijo Dom—. ¿Tan horrible fue que no puedes hablar de ello? — añadió con ternura.**_

_—**Está bien, pero te advierto que es una historia muy aburrida —accedió tomando aire—. Cuando tenía trece años, un día fui a la oficina de mi padre. Era su cumpleaños y le había comprado un regalo. Mi madre lo había vuelto a echar de casa hacía dos días, y estaba en un hotel… Bueno, el caso es que… Quería darle una sorpresa, y me lo encontré teniendo sexo con su secretaria —concluyó—. No es para tanto. La verdad es que no sé por qué permito que me haga tanto daño… Bueno, tenías razón, me ha sentado bien hablar de ello. Ya está —dijo girándose hacia la puerta para irse, pero Dom la siguió y le puso la mano sobre la suya, que ya estaba en el pomo.**_

_**Letty sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. «Por favor, que no diga nada».**_

_—**Debió de ser una gran sorpresa —comentó Dom sin embargo.**_

_—**No, la verdad es que no —contestó Letty parpadeando para no llorar—. Yo ya sabía que no le era fiel a mi madre. Se pasaban el día entero discutiendo.**_

_—**¿Y se lo contaste a tu madre? —le preguntó Dom con dulzura.**_

_**Letty negó con la cabeza y una gruesa lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla.**_

_—**No, claro que no.**_

_—**¿Y tu padre cómo reaccionó?**_

_—**Me dijo a gritos que esperara fuera —recordó Letty riéndose—. La pobre secretaria se quedó helada. Yo creo que ella lo pasó mucho peor que mi padre —añadió, recordando los sonidos que se oían tras la puerta y cómo le temblaban las manos cuando tiró el regalo a la papelera—. Salió diez minutos después hecho un **_

_**ángel, muy cariñoso y condescendiente. Me dijo que tenía necesidades que mi madre no podía satisfacer, pero que eso no quería decir que no la quisiera —añadió, recordando el brillo de satisfacción que emanaban los ojos de su padre—. Luego, me llevó a comer a un restaurante que nos gustaba mucho —y no se dio cuenta de que su hija no podía comer absolutamente nada—. Me llevó a casa y una semana después consiguió que mi madre lo volviera a admitir. Previo viaje a París, eso sí… Nunca más volvimos a hablar del tema.**_

_Dom le acarició el pelo._

—_¿Así que nunca se lo contaste a nadie?_

—_Se lo conté a Cal unos años después —contestó Letty girándose hacia él, y viendo que Dom la miraba con compasión._

—_¿Quién es Cal?_

—_Mi hermano._

—_¿Y qué te dijo?_

—_Que me olvidara y siguiera con mi vida. Ojalá hubiera podido._

—_Pero no pudiste —recapacitó Dom , con una percepción que sorprendió a Letty—. Por eso decidiste que jamás te acostarías con tu jefe._

—_Me pareció la mejor manera de tratar el asunto —confesó Letty, a pesar de que en aquellos momentos, se le antojaba absurda—. No me puedo creer que te haya contado todo esto… —murmuró dándose cuenta de que había sido muy fácil—. Debes de pensar que estoy loca. No sé cómo permito que algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo me siga haciendo tanto daño._

_Dom le tomó el rostro entre las manos._

—_¿Sigues teniendo ganas de vomitar?_

_Letty se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. Aquello era sorprendente. Aquel recuerdo que la había atormentado durante años, ahora le parecía patético y ya no le daba náuseas._

—_¿Estás segura? —insistió Dom, rozándole la boca con sus labios, lo que hizo que el fuego se apoderara de Letty._

_Dom le desabrochó el sujetador y le tomó un pecho en la palma de la mano._

—_Quiero estar dentro de ti, Letty —dijo Dom jugueteando con su pezón._


	13. Chapter 13

_ **Capítulo 13**_

_Letty sintió que los muslos se le tensaban, y que la deliciosa excitación que estaba sintiendo se evaporaba al recordar la primera vez que lo había tenido dentro._

—_No me parece buena idea… —murmuró apartándose de él, y bajándose la camiseta._

—_¿Por qué? —quiso saber Dom, descansando las manos en las caderas de Letty._

—_Porque… —comenzó Letty sonrojándose—. Porque eres demasiado… —añadió mirando la abultada bragueta de Dom —. Supongo que podríamos hacer otras cosas… —concluyó, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué._

_Dom estaba a punto de explotar._

—_¿Tan mal estuve?_

—_No es eso —se apresuró a asegurarle Letty—. No fue culpa tuya._

_Dom sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho al comprender que Letty estaba intentando no herir sus sentimientos. Ironías de la vida. A él, que se le habían tirado las mujeres encima desde los dieciséis años y que nunca había recibido ninguna queja… Excepto la de Marta._

—_Es una cuestión biológica y… Anatómica —continuó Letty , roja como la grana—. Es que no… Es que es demasiado grande…_

_Dom se rio sin ganas. Era obvio que aquella mujer tenía muy poca experiencia. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido acusarla de acostarse con Phil? No debía de haberse acostado más que con uno o dos hombres en toda su vida._

—_Letty, ya sé que mi miembro tiene un buen tamaño, pero no es por eso… —le explicó—. Lo que pasó es que fui demasiado brusco, no te di tiempo para que te acostumbraras. Por eso te resultó tan incómodo —concluyó._

—_Pero yo no…_

—_Esta vez tendré cuidado._

—_Pero, ¿y si…?_

—_Letty… —insistió Dom, metiéndole las manos de nuevo por debajo de la camiseta—. Puedo hacerlo mejor, te lo prometo. ¿No vas a confiar en mí?_

_Dom la vió dudar y se dio cuenta de que nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, pero se apresuró a apartar aquel pensamiento de su mente, porque aunque Letty era sexy, rebelde y con carácter, la urgencia por poseerla se debía a que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía algo que demostrar._

_Letty puso las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho de Dom y sintió el latido acelerado de su corazón, tan acelerado como el suyo, y no pudo decir que no._

_Ningún hombre la había mirado antes con tanta necesidad, como si se fuera a morir si lo rechazaba._

—_De acuerdo, si estás seguro de que todo va a salir bien…_

—_Todo va a salir fenomenal —le aseguró Dom , deslizando las manos hasta el primer botón de sus vaqueros._

—_¡Espera! —le dijo Letty agarrándolo de las muñecas—. No podemos hacerlo aquí, en el despacho de Phil, y a plena luz del día._

—_Claro que podemos._

—_Pero… —objetó Letty._

_Sin embargo, Dom la silencio con un beso y se apresuró a echar el seguro de la puerta. A continuación la besó y le mordisqueó el labio inferior._

—_No nos ve nadie desde la calle, y Phil no va a venir a molestar —añadió bajándole los vaqueros y las braguitas._

_Letty retiró los pies para quitarse las prendas, mareada por el deseo y la aventura. ¿Cuándo se había atrevido ella a hacer algo así? Dom la tomó de la mano y la condujo al sofá. Una vez allí, se quitó la camiseta. Letty se quedó mirando maravillada, su pecho y su abdomen, y no puedo evitar mojarse los labios al ver que se quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba en el brazo del sofá para hacer lo mismo con los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Al ver la potente erección, ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Y eso que ya la había visto una vez, pero era demasiado…_

—_Tranquila —se rio Dom , tomándola de la mano de nuevo._

—_Qué fácil es decirlo —contestó Letty , sintiendo la erección en la piel cuando Dom tiró de ella para acercarla._

—_Vamos a desnudarte a ti también para pasar a lo divertido. _

_Y dicho aquello, le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador y los dejó caer al suelo junto con su ropa. Letty temblaba de deseo y temor._

—_¿A qué estás mucho mejor así? —le preguntó Dom, tomándole un pecho con la mano._

_Letty suspiró mientras él jugaba con el pezón. Sentía su erección caliente en la cadera, pero la ignoró de momento. Entonces, Dom se inclinó hacia delante y tomó el pezón con la boca. Letty gimió y lo agarró del cuello mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su lengua. Sintió un fuego abrasador que iba hacia abajo. Dom apartó la cabeza y Letty tomó aire, y sintió la piel húmeda y desatendida. Dom no tardó en hacerse cargo de ella de nuevo. La tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para ponerle la erección entre las piernas por detrás. A continuación, la empujó para que se apoyara en el sofá. Letty gritó al sentir la brutal erección en los pliegues de su sexo. Se sentía demasiado expuesta, demasiado vulnerable, e intentó incorporarse._

—_No pasa nada… —la tranquilizó Dom , acariciándole la espalda y las nalgas—. En esta postura, me es más fácil controlar la penetración —añadió, deslizando una mano entre los rizos de su pubis hasta que encontró su clítoris._

_Letty volvió a gritar, esta vez de placer. Sus dedos continuaron acariciándola, llevándola hacia el orgasmo mientras Letty lo oía jadear a él también de placer. Al sentir el glande de su pene en la entrada de su cuerpo, se asustó de nuevo, pero cuando Dom se introdujo en su cuerpo con un movimiento seguro y lento, gimió y jadeó, pero le pareció que no iba a poder con todo y abrió la boca para decirle que parara. La protesta no llegó a abandonar sus labios porque los expertos_

_dedos de Dom volvieron a acariciarla y a masturbarla. Mientras lo hacía, su pene permaneció duro y quieto dentro de ella. Cuando Letty gritó de_

_placer al correrse, Dom comenzó a moverse con embestidas prolongadas y lentas, dejando que su miembro entrara y saliera con suavidad y decisión a la vez. Letty gemía y jadeaba, no podía dejar de gemir y de jadear. Gritó cuando las oleadas del éxtasis comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo. Al notarlo, Dom se aferró a sus caderas y comenzó a embestirla con una cadencia fija._

_Letty sintió aquel orgasmo como un tsunami, una fuerza poderosa, mucho más fuerte que ella, que le dio vueltas y revueltas hasta que todo se paró en un segundo._

_^.^_


	14. Chapter 14

_ **CAPÍTULO 14**_

_Estaban tumbados, completamente desnudos y con las piernas entrelazadas en el despacho de Phil. Letty no se había sentido nunca tan lasciva. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que el sexo podía ser tan espectacular? Se estiró satisfecha, pero dio un respingo al recordar cómo Dom la había llevado al orgasmo en…_

—_Lo hemos hecho en el despacho de Phil… —recapacitó._

—_Ya lo sé —contestó Dom con tono divertido._

—_Y tú eres mi jefe…_

—_Muy observadora —sonrió Dom._

—_¿No lo entiendes? Estoy curada._

—_¿Curada de qué?_

—_No tengo náuseas y no me siento extraña. En realidad, me encuentro de maravilla._

—_Me alegro._

—_Ya no me importa lo que vi, ha quedado atrás —se emocionó Letty besándolo._

_Dom se rio y le acarició la cadera._

—_Ha sido un placer, te lo aseguro._

_Letty se rio y se estremeció. Dom se incorporó para buscar su camiseta y se la tendió._

—_Me encanta verte desnuda, pero te vas a enfriar._

_Letty aceptó la camiseta y se la puso, pensando que allí acababa su aventura sexual. Qué pena, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Habían insistido hasta que todo había salido bien, pero ahora que lo habían conseguido, no había más que explorar. Se vistieron en un cómodo silencio, y Letty no puso evitar suspirar cuando vio desaparecer dentro de los calzoncillos el estupendo trasero de Dom. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bueno aquel hombre que tan poco le convenía? Era evidente que Dom era un mujeriego, y que ella no era más que una más en una larga lista de conquistas. Cierto que se había mostrado tierno y paciente, pero en un par de días, se habría olvidado de ella. «No debo ponerme sentimental, esto son las endorfinas», se dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse. Pues claro que no se iba a olvidar de él. ¿Cómo se iba a olvidar del hombre que más placer le había dado en su vida? Pero precisamente, el que fuera tan bueno en la cama lo convertía en el hombre menos adecuado para ella fuera de la cama._

_Letty se sentó en el sofá y se puso las zapatillas. Sabía muy bien que para que una pareja fuera bien hacía falta mucho más que sexo, hacía falta compañerismo y respeto._

—_¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Dom, que se había sentado a su lado._

—_En nada —contestó Letty._

_Una aventura era una aventura y punto._

—_¿Seguro? —insistió Dom, poniéndole la mano en la rodilla._

_Letty sonrió de medio lado. Desde luego, para ser una máquina sexual, aquel tipo también era muy sensible._

—_Sí —mintió, colocando su mano encima de la de Dom._

_Dom miró hacia abajo, y Letty se dio cuenta de que daba un respingo casi imperceptible al ver sus manos unidas. Al instante, supo que había cruzado una barrera invisible sin querer. Dom apartó la mirada rápidamente._

—_No debes dejar que lo que tus padres hicieran te influya en la vida. Te la pueden fastidiar… Si tú les dejas, claro…_

—_¿Cómo eran tus padres? —se atrevió a preguntar Letty._

—_¿Los míos? —se sorprendió Dom —. Pues no sé, ya casi no me acuerdo, murieron cuando yo tenía doce años._

—_Vaya, lo siento mucho —contestó Letty sinceramente—. ¿Tienes hermanos?_

—_No, mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mí. Por eso he terminado en su casa de Cornualles._

—_¿Antes dónde vivías?_

—_En muchos sitios. He vivido en Hawai, en California, en Cozumel… Mis padres no eran nada convencionales. Vivíamos en una caravana, siempre en la playa, surfeando. Mi padre decía que éramos los tres mosqueteros. Era una tontería, pero mi madre siempre se reía cuando lo decía._

_Letty sintió que el corazón se le encogía de pena. Dom había dicho que apenas se acordaba de ellos, pero no era cierto._

—_¿Los echas de menos? —le preguntó._

—_¿Cómo? —exclamó Dom , saliendo de sus recuerdos—. ¿Cómo los voy a echar de menos si murieron hace casi veinte años? No soy tan sentimental —añadió a la defensiva—. Venga, vámonos antes de que Phil se ponga a tumbar la puerta —concluyó, tendiéndole la mano._

_Letty se dio cuenta de que tenía cien preguntas que hacerle. Cómo habían muerto sus padres y cómo se había portado su abuelo, qué sintió al pasar a vivir en una casa tan grande y fría, después de haber tenido una infancia tan cálida y divertida, y muchas más cosas…_

—_¿Otra vez dándole vueltas a la cabeza? —le dijo Dom una vez en el pasillo._

—_Estaba pensando en qué cara voy a poner cuando vea ahora a Phil—contestó Letty sonriendo._

—_Phil ya sabe lo que ha sucedido en su despacho, seguro. Y si no, yo se lo voy a contar —contestó Dom._

—_¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué se lo vas a contar? —se escandalizó Letty—. Te recuerdo que trabajo aquí._

—_¿Y qué? Eso no quiere decir que no tengas derecho a tener la vida sexual que te dé la gana._

—_Ya, pero aun así, no quiero que Phil lo sepa… —protestó Letty._

—_No será porque te crees que esto se ha acabado, ¿no?_

_Letty lo miró sorprendida._

—_Eh… ¿Y por qué ibas a querer repetir conmigo? —le preguntó._

_En cuanto lo hubo dicho , se arrepintió. Aunque era consciente de que ella no era tan buena en el sexo como él, tampoco era cuestión de lanzarse piedras contra su propio tejado._

—_¿Te importa hacer como que no has oído esto último que he dicho?—le preguntó humillada._

_Dom negó con la cabeza lentamente, y la miró con lo que Letty temió que fuera pena. Esperó mortificada, rezando para que no se riera de ella, pero en lugar de hacerlo, le pareció que Dom se enfadaba. Dom apretó los puños y los escondió. En aquellos momentos, les hubiera partido la cara a los hombres que habían pasado por la vida de Letty y le habían destrozado la autoestima. Evidentemente, no se daba cuenta de que lo había sorprendido sobremanera. Quería decirle que era la mujer más refrescante y sensual en su inocencia que había conocido jamás, pero tampoco quería que Letty leyera en sus palabras más de lo que realmente había, porque ya lo había liado todo demasiado. Normalmente era muy claro con las mujeres, dejaba claro desde el principio lo que quería y lo que no, pero con Letty no lo había hecho, se había dejado llevar por su necesidad y se había distraído. De hecho, había metido la pata al contarle aquellas tonterías sobre sus padres. Tenía que poner límites inmediatamente, y dejar claro que no le gustaba nada tanta confidencia. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, Letty lo estaba mirando muy avergonzada, como si no se pudiera creer que quisiera volver a acostarse con ella, y Dom no sabía cómo decirle lo que tenía que decirle, sin dañarle todavía más la autoestima._

—_Letty —le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y dándose cuenta de que quería volver a ver a aquella mujer—, creía que esta vez te lo habías pasado bien… —Letty asintió—. ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está el problema?_

—_Es que…_

—_Yo no quiero nada serio —comento Dom de manera casual, pero observándola atentamente._

_Letty parecía más confusa que disgustada._

—_Eso ya lo sé —le dijo sorprendiéndolo._


	15. Chapter 15

_ **CAPÍTULO 15**_

—_Voy a estar en Cornualles un mes más o menos —añadió Dom, para que Letty tuviera claro que no se iba a quedar a vivir allí—. Cuando empiece el invierno, me volveré a Londres, pero hasta entonces podríamos disfrutando el uno del otro…_

—_Yo…_

—_Podríamos pasárnoslo muy bien. ¿Por qué vamos a perder la oportunidad?_

_Letty se quedó pensativa y Dom se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que le había costado tanto convencer a una mujer para que se acostara con él. Era adorable._

—_¿Qué te parece si mantenemos una relación sin ataduras? Te propongo que pasemos unas cuantas semanas explorando la química que hay entre nosotros, y que después, nos separemos de mutuo acuerdo. Nadie sale perjudicado y nadie sufre._

_Letty lo miró a los ojos._

—_¿Sin ataduras ni obligaciones? ¿Solo sexo del bueno?_

—_Exacto._

_Letty se volvió a quedar pensativa. Dom sentía que el corazón le latía acelerado. Necesitaba desesperadamente que aquella mujer dijera que sí._

—_Está bien, será divertido —accedió Letty por fin._

—_¡Genial! —exclamó Dom tomándola de la cintura, y besándola muy contento._

_Letty se rio._

—_Te voy a pedir que me prometas una cosa, Dom…_

_Dom sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Él jamás prometía nada a una mujer._

—_Prométeme que jamás fingiremos que lo nuestro es lo que no es —le pidió Letty ._

—_Claro, te lo prometo —contestó Dom aliviado._

_¡Qué fácil sería cumplir aquella promesa!_

—_Estupendo —sonrió Letty —. Te invito a cenar esta noche en mi casa para que podamos hablar de los términos de nuestro acuerdo._

—_Allí estaré —se comprometió Dom—. ¿A qué hora?_

—_Con que llegues a las siete está bien —contestó Letty —. Así, tendremos tiempo de sobra para lo que pueda surgir._

_Dom sonrió encantado ante el pícaro comentario, feliz de haber vuelto por fin al mundo de los vivos._

_Letty se quedó mirando la sartén, y sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. La bechamel estaba llena de grumos. ¿Cómo podía ser cuando la había hecho millones de veces? Letty tomó aire varias veces. Seguramente, por lo nerviosa que estaba.¿Por qué demonios había invitado a cenar a Dom ? Pues porque tenía las hormonas revolucionadas y se encontraba pletórica porque él le acababa de confesar que la seguía deseando. Dom le había propuesto una relación sin ataduras. Eso quería decir sin expectativas, que era justamente lo que ella quería. ¿Cuándo se le iba a presentar otra oportunidad así? Tenía por delante unas cuantas semanas para acostarse con un hombre como Dominic Toretto y lo único que tenía que hacer era disfrutar. O eso le había parecido en el momento._

_¿Cómo iba a controlar a un semental como él?_

_Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en aquel tipo de relaciones, mientras era obvio que él era un experto. ¿Y si había cometido una error catastrófico? Mientras deshacía los grumos, Letty se dijo que no había cometido ningún error, que no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de convertirse en Mata-Hari. Y no iba a ser fácil para una mujer como ella, que se había pasado toda su vida sexual siendo más bien, Minnie Mouse. Metió la lasaña en el horno. Al mirar el reloj para calcular, se dio cuenta de que ya eran las siete menos veinticinco._

_¡Tenía menos de media hora para convertirse en esa_

_Mata-Hari que tanto ansiaba ser!_

_Letty dio un respingo cuando oyó el timbre. Tras probarse tres conjuntos diferentes, se había decantado por un sencillo vestido negro. Llevaba zapatos negros a juego y el pelo recogido con uno de los últimos pañuelos de seda que había pintado. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Dom mirándola como un lobo hambriento._

—_He traído vino —anunció con voz sensual._

—_Perfecto —contestó Letty ._

_Acto seguido, se giró y se dirigió hacia la mesa para dejarla la botella. Se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía serios problemas para respirar._

_«Venga, Mata-Hari, que tú puedes…», se animó en silencio._

—_He preparado una lasaña de verduras —anunció, girándose hacia Dom y fijándose por primera vez en lo alto que era—. Espero que te gusten las berenjenas._

—_Sí, me gustan —contestó Dom sonriendo, mientras miraba a su alrededor._

_Letty , que había creído que se encontraría más cómoda quedando en su casa, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa mientras que él parecía extremadamente relajado._

—_¿Dónde has comprado esa marina? —le preguntó Dom, quitándose la cazadora de cuero negra._

_Llevaba vaqueros negros y camiseta azul marino y estaba fantástico._

—_La he pintado yo —acertó a contestar Letty._

_Dom dio un par de pasos atrás para admirar la obra. Al hacerlo, quedaron casi al lado y Letty se percató del calor que emanaba su cuerpo._

—_Eres una artista… —murmuró Dom —. Y muy buena._

_Letty se sonrojó, y se sorprendió de cuánto le había gustado el cumplido. Pintar sobre seda solo era un pasatiempo para ella._

—_Gracias._

—_¿Por qué estás nerviosa? —le preguntó, poniéndole la mano en la nunca y acercándose peligrosamente._

—_¿Yo?_

_Era evidente que allí el que tenía el control era él._

—_Estoy un poco desbordada —confesó._

—_Comprendo —dijo Dom acercándose todavía más._

_Cuando la besó en el cuello, Letty echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró encantada. Sentía el cuerpo entero vibrándole de deseo, pero algo olía a chamuscado . ¡La lasaña!_

—_¡La cena! —gritó Letty corriendo hacia la cocina.—Se ha quemado… —anunció Letty , tirando la lasaña a la basura._

—_Tranquila, vamos a llamar al hotel para que nos traigan algo del restaurante —contestó Dom, acariciándole la espalda para consolarla._

—_Lo siento mucho. No sé si esto va a salir bien._

_¿A quién pretendía engañar? Ella no servía para aquellas cosas. No era sofisticada ni sensual._

—_¿Te vas a poner así solamente porque se te ha quemado la lasaña? No pasa nada, Letty._

—_Ya lo sé. No es eso, es que…_

_Dom le ofreció una copa de vino y Letty la aceptó._

—_Estoy tan nerviosa que estoy temblando —confesó—. Es la primera vez que me veo en algo así, y no sé lo que estoy haciendo, la verdad._

_Dom la tomó entre sus brazos, y Letty parpadeó asombrada al sentir su erección._

—_No compliques las cosas —le aconsejó Dom quitándole la copa de vino de la mano, y dejándola en la mesa—. No te preocupes por nada —añadió besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento._

_Letty sintió que el pánico se evaporaba._

—_Bueno, ¿por qué no te relajas y dejas que yo me ocupe de todo?_

—_Lo puedo intentar —contestó Letty ._

—_Yo te ayudo —se ofreció Dom , en tono sensual—. Da la casualidad que conozco una técnica de relajación buenísima…_


	16. Chapter 16

_ **CAPÍTULO 16 **_

_Para cuando llegaron las vieiras y la ensalada una hora después, Letty estaba tan relajada que casi estaba en coma y dispuesta a dejar que Dom lo controlara todo._

_Letty cruzó las verjas de Trewan Manor canturreando una canción. A su paso, oía el chasquido de las hojas de los árboles que habían caído al suelo. Noviembre siempre había sido su mes preferido. Al recordar el cuerpo de Dom aquella mañana desnudo en la ducha, se dijo que por algo no tenía frío aquel Noviembre, y sonrió. Letty entró sonriente en la casa, recordando lo que le había hecho Dom aquella mañana en la ducha. Habían dormido juntos las últimas quince noches, y siempre en casa de Letty . Precisamente por eso, había decidido presentarse hoy por sorpresa en casa de Dom y ver qué pasaba, pues él ponía mucho énfasis y entrega en el sexo, pero no compartía nada más de sí mismo con ella, y cuanto más circunspecto se mostraba él, más curiosidad sentía ella. Y la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido que aquella misma mañana, mientras se estaba cepillando los dientes, Dom le había dicho que aquella noche tenía que dormir en su casa porque tenía una conferencia muy importante temprano a la mañana siguiente. El hecho de que no la invitara a dormir con él le había dolido, para qué mentir, y la había impulsado a poner en marcha el plan que estaba ejecutando en aquellos momentos. Mientras llamaba al timbre y esperaba, sintió que tenía el pulso completamente acelerado e intentó controlarse._

_La puerta se abrió. «¡Madre mía, qué bueno estás!», pensó nada más verlo._

_Dom no llevaba camiseta y estaba sudando, lo que hacía brillar sus pectorales y sus abdominales. Letty siguió mirando hacia abajo, pasó de largo los pantalones cortos y se fijó en las cicatrices que cubrían su rodilla izquierda y que no hacían más que acentuar su aspecto sexy y peligroso._

—_¿Letty ? —le dijo, enarcando una ceja y secándose la frente con una toalla que llevaba al cuello—. Estaba entrenando y no te he oído llegar._

_Letty sonrió e inhaló la embriagadora mezcla de feromonas y sudor._

—_He traído cositas ricas para cenar aquí, para cambiar un poco, ¿no?—anunció—. Ya hablaremos luego del postre —añadió batiendo las pestañas._

_Dicho aquello, pasó de largo junto a él, consciente de que los vaqueros negros que se acababa de comprar realzaban su trasero. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o Dom parecía menos seguro de sí mismo que de costumbre? Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Había conseguido acorralarlo en su propia casa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era torturarlo hasta que no tuviera voluntad._

_Sentirse poderosa era una maravilla._

_Dom maldijo en voz baja._

_¿Aquella gomita que sobresalía por encima de la cintura de los vaqueros de Letty era un tanga? _

_Tomó aire varias veces, e intentó concentrarse en el dolor que sentía en la pierna por efecto de la sesión de rehabilitación, en lugar de llevar su atención a la entrepierna. Había estado más de una hora castigándose con las máquinas, para intentar no pensar en las cosas que no podría hacer con Letty aquella noche, y de repente, se le presentaba en casa. Letty había dado al traste con su plan de irse desenganchando de ella. ¿Tendría que haberse enfadado? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo se iba a enfadar si se estaba quitando la cazadora delante para dejar a la vista un chaleco de lana estrecho y apretado, que le marcaba los pechos de una forma increíble? ¿Cómo se iba a enfadar si se acababa de inclinar sobre la mesa para sacar la compra, y le había visto el escote y se estaba volviendo loco? No había nada que hacer de momento. Ya empezaría su dieta de desintoxicación de Leticia Ortiz al día siguiente. Letty no se daba por vencida. Al principio, había aceptado que él no quisiera hablar de cosas personales, que no quisiera compartir, pero ahora insistía cada vez más a menudo, y a él se le hacía cada vez más difícil no contarle todo lo que quisiera saber, y eso no era buena idea. Por norma, Dom jamás hablaba de su pasado con las mujeres con las que salía, y confiar en Letty sería muy arriesgado, pues se había dado cuenta de que a pesar del mal ejemplo de sus padres, Letty era una romántica empedernida, y eso significaba que cabía la posibilidad de que pasara por un filtro sentimental todo lo que él le contara, y tal vez, confundiera su voluntad de compartir ciertas cosas con un deseo de compromiso, y eso era lo último que Dom quería en el mundo. Claro que mientras la observaba cocinar, tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que era maravilloso tener una mujer en Trewan Manor. Hacía que la mansión fuera más cálida._

—_¿Por qué no te duchas mientras yo hago la cena? No tardo mucho… A menos que quieras que te frote la espalda… —comentó Letty girándose hacia él._

_Dom carraspeó y se masajeó el muslo._

—_Mejor no, porque cenaríamos un poco tarde, ¿eh? —contestó._

_La risa de Letty se le contagió mientras se fijaba en que efectivamente, la gomita morada que había creído percibir antes era un tanga._

_«¡Maldita sea!»._

_Dom apartó la mirada y corrió hacia su dormitorio decidido a darse una ducha, sí, pero de agua helada. Letty parecía más segura de sí misma, más lanzada y tranquila aquella noche, y por todo ello, más irresistible que nunca._

—_Estaba todo buenísimo —dijo Dom, tomando la mano de Letty entre las suyas y besándole los nudillos mientras la miraba como un lobo—. ¿Qué habías comentado que había de postre?_

_Letty tenía muy claro que Dom estaba relajado, satisfecho y excitado. No en vano llevaba toda la cena seduciéndolo. Misión cumplida. Letty se puso en pie y se sentó encima de él._

—_He traído crepas de chocolate —ronroneó pasándole el brazo por los hombros._

—_¿Y helado? —preguntó Dom mirándola deseoso._

_Letty sintió su erección._

—_No, helado no vamos a necesitar —contestó con seguridad._

—_¿Me quieres matar o qué? —se rio Dom ._

—_¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?_

_«Ahora o nunca», pensó. No había visto a Dom nunca tan abierto y relajado._

—_No tan rápido, Toretto —le dijo poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios, cuando Dom comenzó a besarla por el cuello—.las crepas de chocolate tienen un precio…_

—_Lo que quieras —contestó Dom chupándole el dedo._

—_Quiero saber por qué odias tanto esta casa —anunció Letty ._

—_¿Cómo? ¿Lo dices en serio? —se sorprendió Dom._

—_Completamente._

—_¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —le preguntó Dom atónito._

_No parecía enfadado, solo atónito, y eso estaba bien porque mientras estuviera atónito, tendría la guardia bajada. En cualquier caso, no había negado que odiaba la casa, pero, ¿por qué sería?_

—_Soy curiosa —confesó Letty ._

—_Ya me he dado cuenta._

—_Contesta a la pregunta, Toretto , o vete olvidándote de las crepas de chocolate._

—_Eres increíble… —protestó Dom sin convicción._

—_Estás a mi merced —insistió Letty, riéndose._

—_Está bien, está bien, voy a contestar a tu pregunta… Pero te advierto que si la conversación sigue por estos derroteros, corres el riesgo de que la pasión decaiga —le dijo acariciándole los pechos._

—_En tu caso, ni con una bomba atómica creo que pasara eso —insistió Letty , chasqueando la lengua._

_Por fin lo iba a conseguir, por fin Dom iba a permitirle acceso a ciertas áreas de su vida. No se había cerrado. La sensación de euforia era casi tan potente como la de excitación._

—_Odio esta casa porque era la casa de mi abuelo. Él no quería que viviera aquí, y se aseguró de que me quedara claro —le contó Dom —.Además, me siento solo aquí… Hasta ahora —añadió sonriendo._

_Dom se tensó nada más decir aquello. Letty sonrió encantada._

—_¡Oh, Dom !_

_«¡Oh, porras…!».¿Pero qué había dicho? ¿Estaba loco o qué?_

—_¿Por qué te costaba tanto decírmelo? —le preguntó Letty , acariciándole la mejilla._

_Dom dio un respingo y se echó hacia atrás mientras la agarraba de la muñeca._

—_¡No hagas eso!_

—_¿Que no haga qué?_

_«Tranquilo, no debo exagerar, ya he quedado como un tonto»._

—_No me mires así —le advirtió—. No es lo que tú crees._

—_¿Y qué es lo que yo creo? —le preguntó Letty muy tranquila._

_«¿Te has creído que me voy a meter en ese campo de minas? ¡Vas lista!»._

—_Nada, no importa —mintió Dom , tomándole el rostro entre las manos—. Lo único que importa es esto… —añadió besándola con pasión—.Vámonos a la cama —le dijo tomándole los pechos en las palmas de las manos._

_No había sido una pregunta, pero Letty asintió. Se sentía hipnotizada. _

_Diez minutos después, mientras sus gritos de éxtasis resonaban por toda la casa, Dom se preguntó cómo era posible que cuanto más tenía de Letty , más necesitaba... ^.^_


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

_Letty abrió los ojos y vio una almohada. Recordó su determinación del día anterior. ¿Por qué quería saber más de Dom? ¡Pero si lo suyo solo era una aventura sexual! Algo había cambiado y había sido por su culpa. Dom había hablado por fin y lo había hecho con amargura, dejando entrever el niño traumatizado que había sido._

_«No, Letty, no, Dom no es un niño pequeño, es un hombre hecho y derecho», se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba._

_Dominic Toretto no necesitaba que ella le arreglara la vida. No necesitaba que lo sanara ni que lo rescatara de nada. Le había quedado claro por cómo la había mirado cuando ella le había ofrecido consuelo. Recogió su ropa del suelo. Eso era precisamente, lo que había hecho con todos los hombres, cargar con sus problemas y nunca le había dado buen resultado. Se suponía que con Dom iba a hacer todo lo contrario, no debía caer de nuevo en el mismo error. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras en silencio para recoger su cazadora, que había dejado en la cocina. Hasta allí llegaba la voz de Dom, que estaba manteniendo su conferencia. Letty se acercó a la puerta de su despacho sin hacer ruido. Dom estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana, hablando en voz alta._

—_Sí, puedo ir la semana que viene a California —le dijo Dom a Jarry Clements, el directivo que había dejado a cargo de su empresa._

_En realidad, no le apetecía nada. Llevaba quince días tomando contacto de nuevo con la empresa porque se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos los retos cotidianos, la toma de decisiones y estar a la cabeza de una potente multinacional que había fundado y visto crecer desde cero. Sí, era cierto que quería volver a su profesión, pero no le apetecía nada tener que viajar tanto como antes._

—_Ya me ocupo yo del tema de The Grange —continuó—, pero la última vez que hablé con Zach sobre esto no parecía tan preocupado como tú._

—_Eso fue hace seis meses, señor Toretto… —le recordó su empleado—.No hemos alcanzado los beneficios que esperábamos del resort del señor Boudreaux._

—_Por eso voy a ir yo en persona a hablar con él._

_Acto seguido suspiró, y se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado. Se había pasado buena parte de la noche en vela, mirando a Letty, que dormía plácidamente a su lado e intentando dilucidar las extrañas sensaciones que aquello le producía._

—_¿Tiene pensado volver a Londres después del viaje a California? —quiso saber Clements._

_Londres… No quería tener que enfrentarse a aquella decisión, pero tampoco podía seguir posponiendo su vuelta indefinidamente._

—_Probablemente —decidió—. Ya estoy recuperado y aquí no me retiene nada —concluyó. _

_Terminó la conversación sintiéndose abatido, y se giró al oír que llamaban a la puerta suavemente._

—_Hola, perdona si te molesto —lo saludó Letty._

_Estaba de lo más sexy y Dom sintió un voraz deseo._

—_Hola, pasa, no me molestas._

_Aunque claro que lo molestaba, porque llevaba dieciséis días acostándose con ella sin parar, y aun así, no podía dejar de desearla._

—_Me tengo que ir —anunció Letty—. Entro a trabajar dentro de un par de horas y me quiero duchar._

_«Dúchate aquí. Conmigo», pensó Dom . Pero no dijo nada, porque Letty lo distraía demasiado. Prueba de ello había sido la noche anterior. Había dejado que lo sedujera hasta tal punto, que le había contado cosas que nunca le había contado a nadie._

—_De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por la cena de anoche —contestó—.Creo que esta noche no voy a poder quedarme contigo —añadió._

_Letty asintió y sonrió radiante._

—_No pasa nada. _

_Y se fue. Dom oyó la puerta al cerrarse y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no correr a la ventana. Las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos la noche anterior. Una noche sin verse les haría bien a los dos. Le quedaba una semana para irse a California. Para entonces, tenía que haber conseguido cortar todo lazo con letty…..._

—_¿Y qué estás preparando para esta noche? —le preguntó Dom a Letty pasándole los brazos por la cintura._

_Letty sonrió e intentó concentrarse en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo que la envolvía._

—_Comida casera con un toque picante —contestó._

_Estaban ya casi en Diciembre. El café iba a cerrar dentro de una semana, y eso significaba que ella tendría que buscarse otro trabajo para sobrevivir hasta el verano siguiente._

_¡Y dejar de pensar en Dom!_

—_Huele de maravilla. Voy a poner la mesa —anunció Dom—. Estoy muerto de hambre._

—_Como siempre, ¿no? —bromeó Letty , con una ligereza que cada vez le costaba más mostrar._

_Su relación estaba a punto de terminar y ambos lo sabían. Aun así, Letty no podía dejar de albergar la esperanza de que Dom la necesitara…Aunque era obvio que no era así. Había pasado más de una semana y todavía no le había dicho que se iba a California. Lo sabía porque le había oído hablar por teléfono, pero no porque él se lo hubiera dicho. Aunque quería que aquello no le afectara, lo cierto era que le afectaba. Su silencio y su negativa a compartir nada con ella ponían de manifiesto lo poco que significaba para él. Y aquello le dolía._

_«¡Qué tontería! Eso era, precisamente, lo que yo quería. Una relación sin ataduras en la que nadie saliera herido», se recriminó a sí misma._

_Solo era sexo. Letty se lo dijo una y otra vez mientras llevaba el pato con arroz a la mesa y Dom abría la botella de vino, pero no consiguió probar bocado. Dom , sin embargo, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con la cena._

_Era una maravilla cocinar para alguien que apreciaba tanto la comida._

—_Letty , te tengo que decir una cosa… —dijo Dom de repente._

—_Dime._

_Letty sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir._

—_Tengo un viaje de trabajo a California._

—_Ya lo sé —contestó Letty ._

_¿Para qué mentir?_

^.^


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

—_¿Lo sabes? —se sorprendió Dom._

—_Sí, te oí hablar por teléfono el otro día en tu casa._

—_¡Ah! Hace un año y medio abrimos una tienda de surf en un resort de Big Sur y tengo que ir a ver cómo va. No tengo más remedio._

_Letty apenas lo oía. Sentía la sangre tamborileándole en los oídos .Aquello era ridículo. Estaba reaccionando de manera exagerada y lo sabía, pero el pánico se apoderó de su pecho y le oprimió el corazón. Aun así, se obligó a preguntarle lo que tanto temía._

—_¿Y luego volverás?_

—_No lo sé, todavía no lo he decidido, pero quiero que vengas a California conmigo._

_Letty no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, y le costó unos segundos procesar la información._

_Dom le estaba pidiendo que se fuera con él. Aquella posibilidad no se le había pasado por la cabeza y era maravillosa._

—_El lugar es impresionante. Es de Zach Boudreaux, un amigo mío —le explicó Dom, tomándola de la mano—. He estado mirando el tiempo y hace muy bueno. Nos podemos llevar el bañador y todo…_

_Sonaba de maravilla. Iba a ser muy romántico, y lo mejor era que iban a estar juntos, como una pareja de verdad. Iba a ser como ser su novia. Aquello hizo que Letty diera un respingo._

—_¿Qué me dices? —le preguntó Dom._

_Letty lo observó y comprendió que Dom estaba convencido de que iba a decir que sí._

—_No creo que pueda —contestó._

—_¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no? —se sorprendió Dom._

—_Porque el café cierra la semana que viene y me tengo que buscar un trabajo para el invierno._

—_Bueno, pues lo buscas y luego te vienes._

—_¿Por qué quieres que vaya, Dom?_

_Dom la miró confundido y molesto. ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que contestar? Lo cierto era que a medida que se había ido acercando el viaje, menos le había ido apeteciendo ir, hasta que se había dado cuenta de que lo que no quería era ir sin ella._

—_A mí me parece que es evidente —contestó acariciándole el pelo._

_No estaba dispuesto a confesar nada. Lo que sentía por ella era sin duda pasajero. No iba a volver a cometer el mismo error. No iba a volver a hablar más de la cuenta._

—_He estado posponiendo este viaje porque no creo que tantas horas de avión le vayan a sentar bien a mi pierna —mintió, porque la pierna estaba casi curada—, pero se me ha ocurrido que sería mucho mejor si mezclo trabajo y placer._

—_Muy halagador por la parte que me toca —contestó Letty —. Así que quieres que vaya para distraerte, ¿no? —le espetó._

_Dom vio que estaba dolida, e intentó no sentirse culpable. Al inicio de su aventura le había prometido a Letty que jamás fingiría que lo suyo era lo que no era, y lo único que estaba haciendo era cumplir aquella promesa, así que no tenía motivos para sentirse culpable._

—_Si no quieres venir, lo dices y punto —la instó—. Es una invitación, no un insulto._

_Pero la había insultado, lo veía en sus ojos, y no le gustaba la sensación. Letty lo miró con dignidad y se cruzó de brazos._

—_Perdona, no he querido parecer una desagradecida —dijo forzándose a sonreír—. Gracias por la invitación, muy amable por tu parte, pero tengo que encontrar un trabajo, de verdad._

_Así que no iba a ir con él. Dom sintió que el enfado se apoderaba de él. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?_

—_Muy bien, como quieras —le dijo._

_No estaba dispuesto a suplicarle, por supuesto. Letty comenzó a recoger la mesa, pero Dom se acercó y la agarró de la muñeca._

—_Déjalo, ya lo hago yo luego… —murmuró zalamero—. ¿No te apetece más hacer otras cosas? —añadió, besándola con pasión._

—_No, esta noche, no —contestó Letty zafándose—. Estoy cansada —mintió._

—_Está bien —accedió Dom haciendo un gran esfuerzo—. Suerte con el trabajo —añadió poniéndose la chaqueta, y saliendo de la casa sin mirar atrás._

_Letty se quedó mirando la luna por la ventana, luchando contra las lágrimas. Su casa se le antojaba opresivamente silenciosa sin la respiración de Dom a su lado. Con lo que le gustaba sentir su mano en la cadera antes de quedarse dormida._

_«¡Para ya, esto es ridículo!», se dijo._

_Había hecho lo correcto al no haber accedido a irse a California con él. Le había oído decir por teléfono que nada lo retenía en Cornualles, y le había dolido de sobremanera, así que si no quería sufrir todavía más, tenía que empezar a poner distancia entre ellos._

_Dormir sola aquella noche era el primer paso para recuperar su independencia…._

—_¡Ya iba siendo hora! —exclamó Zach, abrazando a su amigo—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir? Hace más de un año que no nos vemos._

_Dom se sintió culpable al comprender que los meses que él había pasado retirado del mundo, sus amigos habían estado preocupados por él._

—_No sabía que me quisieras tanto… —bromeó para romper el hielo._

—_Kate me va a matar por echártelo en cara, me dijo que no te dijera nada, lo siento —se disculpó Zach._

—_Soy yo quien lo siente ¿Qué tal está Kate?_

—_Fenomenal, ya la conoces… —sonrió Zach._

_Dom siempre había admirado la camaradería que había entre aquella pareja, pero el último comentario de su amigo le había hecho sentir envidia. Aunque sabía que se llevaban estupendamente y que eran felices, él nunca había querido para sí lo que tenían Zach y Kate, porque no estaba dispuesto a hacer determinadas promesas a una mujer._

—_Bueno, ya que estamos con los reproches, ¿se puede saber por qué has dejado al frente de tu empresa a un inútil como Clements? —rio Zach._

—_Buena pregunta… No te preocupes, en cuanto vuelva a Europa, me voy a Londres a hacerme cargo de mi empresa de nuevo —contestó Dom con decisión._

_Sin embargo, la carita de Letty apareció en su mente. Llevaba dos días sin poder parar de pensar en ella. No la había llamado ni se había despedido de ella. Aun así, no hacía más que pensar en ella, en sus ojos Negro azabache , en su melena ondulada , sus pezones… Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que le parecía olerla y todo. La apartó de su mente aun a sabiendas de que lo suyo no había terminado todavía, lo cual era un problema que no sabía cómo iba a resolver, sobre todo ahora que se había comprometido a volver a Londres._

—_Dom, me has tenido muy preocupado, Hombre —lo acusó Zach—. Sabía que el accidente fue grave, pero al ver que no contestabas a mis llamadas y que ponías a ese burócrata al frente, supuse que no había sido tu pierna la que había salido mal parada._

_«Así fue, pero eso ya está curado»._

—_Lo cierto es que la situación se me fue un poco de las manos —confesó Dom—, pero en las últimas semanas he mejorado mucho._

—_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?_

_Dom chasqueó la lengua._

—_**He conocido a una mujer que me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no había perdido tanto como yo creía —contestó sin darse cuenta.**_

—_**¡Vaya! ¿Así que han cazado al último soltero de oro del mundo occidental por fin?**_

—_**No digas tonterías —contestó Dom, sintiendo que se ponía a sudar.**_

_**Letty era un problema, pero lo que su amigo proponía sería una catástrofe.**_

—_**No es eso —insistió.**_

—_**¿A quién intentas convencer, a mí o a ti? —se rio Zach.**_

_**Zach siempre había tenido mucho sentido del humor, pero a Dom aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia. Aquel comentario hizo que las viejas heridas de cuando tenía doce años se volvieran a abrir. Dom sabía que cuando quieres a alguien, crees que siempre va a estar a tu lado, y que eso no siempre es así. Conocía las consecuencias y no estaba dispuesto a volver a caer en la misma trampa.**_

_**Era cierto que Letty le gustaba, pero nada más.**_

…_**..**_

—_¿Seguro que no hay nada? —insistió Letty , apretando el teléfono—. Tengo mucha experiencia y muy buenas referencias…_

_La mujer con la que estaba hablando y cuyo teléfono había encontrado en Internet la noche anterior, se disculpó y colgó. Letty se metió el móvil en el bolsillo del delantal. Había perdido la cuenta de a cuánta gente había llamado para conseguir trabajo para el invierno, pero los puestos habían sido cubiertos hacía ya tiempo._

—_¿Nada todavía? —le preguntó Phil, colocando dos capuchinos en su bandeja._

_Letty negó con la cabeza intentando disimular su abatimiento. Evidentemente, se había equivocado pasando tanto tiempo con Dom . No quería pensar en él. Se había ido hacía más de una semana, y Letty lo estaba llevando muy mal. Y no lo entendía porque se suponía que todo iba a ser fácil y sin ataduras. Tenía que dejar de obsesionarse con aquel asunto. De hecho, si Dom volvía, iba a tener que mostrarse firme y decirle que lo suyo había terminado, pues no podría volver a pasar por aquella odisea una segunda vez. Sin embargo, Letty sospechaba que Dom había decidido no volver._

—_¿Le has preguntado a Dom si te puede dar trabajo en el hotel? Es suyo —le recordó Phil._

_^.^_


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

—_No, no le he pedido nada —contestó Letty cruzándose de brazos—. No está, se ha ido._

—_¿Adónde?_

—_Está en California —contestó Letty , a pesar de que lo último que le apetecía era un interrogatorio de Phil._

—_¿Y cuándo vuelve?_

—_No tengo ni idea, y además, ya no estamos saliendo, así que me da igual —contestó Letty exasperada._

—_¿Ya no están juntos? ¿Desde cuándo? —se sorprendió Phil._

—_En realidad, nunca hemos estado juntos —le aclaró Letty._

—_¿Cómo que no?_

—_Phil, sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero esto no es asunto tuyo…_

—_Es asunto mío porque te veo hecha un puño de nervios y al borde de las lágrimas, y sé que mi amigo es la causa. El muy hijo de…_

—_Phil, si no te importa, tengo trabajo —lo interrumpió Letty , alejándose con la bandeja._

—_Letty , soy Dom , ¿qué tal?_

…_.._

_—Estoy… Bien —contestó—. ¿Dónde estás?_

—_En Londres. Llegué de California ayer._

—_¡Ah…!_

—_Mira, no voy a volver a Cornualles —le dijo Dom._

—_¡Oh…! —suspiró Letty , sintiendo que el corazón se le paraba._

_El golpe fue tan brutal, que sintió como si le hubieran dado un fregadazo en la boca del estómago._

_«Así que lo nuestro se acabó…»._

—_Me gustaría haberte llamado antes, pero he estado súper ocupado y no ha podido ser._

—_Ya…_

_Letty no podía formar una frase completa en aquellos momentos._

—_Te tengo que dejar. Tengo una reunión ahora mismo, pero quería decirte que me gustaría que vinieras a Londres a pasar la Navidad._

_Letty sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta._

_Letty se quedó con la boca abierta._

—_¿Por qué? —acertó a preguntar._

—_Bueno, aparte de por las razones obvias —contestó Dom con voz sensual—, creo que he encontrado una solución para tu mala racha laboral. Phil me ha dicho que todavía no has encontrado trabajo. Letty , te tengo que dejar, pero un coche pasará a buscarte dentro de dos horas. El vuelo sale a las cuatro. Tráete tus pañuelos de seda pintados._

—_Pero…_

—_Nos vemos esta noche en mi casa._

_Dom había colgado._

—_Pero no sé dónde vives…_

_Letty colgó el teléfono, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. ¿Debía ir? La noche anterior no había dormido. Se la había pasado dando vueltas y preguntándose qué le estaba sucediendo._

_¿Pero cómo no iba a ir?_

_¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a ver a Dom ?_

—_George la acompañará al ático, señorita Ortiz —le dijo el conserje uniformado._

_Letty se sentía mal vestida con sus vaqueros y su cazadora de antes de segunda mano en aquel vestíbulo enorme y lujoso presidido por un enorme árbol de Navidad._

—_¿El señor Dom está en casa?_

—_No, pero llegará en menos de media hora. Ha dejado dicho que se vaya usted acomodando como si estuviera en su casa._

_Cuando Letty había conseguido salir del trance en el que se había sumido después de la llamada de Dom, se había enfadado mucho al comprender que no le había dado a elegir, que él había tomado todas las decisiones. Lo había llamado varias veces, pero no había conseguido hablar con él. Aun así, había metido unas cuantas cosas en una maleta y se había montado en el Mercedes que la había ido a recoger para llevarla al aeropuerto. El enfado le había durado todo el trayecto, y todavía le duraba. Dom se había ido hacía ocho días, no la había llamado ni una sola vez, y ahora, de repente, la llamaba y esperaba que con tronar los dedos estuviera a su disposición._

_¿Desde cuándo tener una relación sin ataduras significaba que el hombre marca las pautas y la mujer se limita a cumplirlas?_

_Letty estaba encantada de estar furiosa, porque mientras lo estuviera, no tendría que reflexionar sobre el verdadero problema._

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de él?_

_Aquel piso era el fiel reflejo de Dominic Toretto súper millonario, que probablemente, cenaría cada noche en un restaurante de lujo, pero, ¿cómo encajaba eso con el ex surfista que llevaba una vida de lo más tranquila en Cornualles, y al que le encantaba su comida casera? ¿Cuál de los dos sería el verdadero Dominic Toretto ?_

_En aquel momento, oyó la campanita del ascensor y se tensó. Escuchó a continuación cómo se abría la puerta, y pasos en el interior._

—_Letty , ¿dónde estás?_

—_En el salón —contestó con voz suave._

_Dom entró en la estancia ataviado con un precioso traje gris y la miró muy sonriente._

—_Has venido._

_Letty se puso muy nerviosa. Parecía su Dom, pero no, no lo era, era un hombre totalmente diferente._

—_¿Tenía elección? —le dijo._

_Dom siguió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella._

—_Estás enfadada conmigo —constató._

—_Sí —contestó Letty furiosa—. Te vas sin avisar, no me llamas en más de una semana, y de repente, esperas que venga corriendo a verte —añadió yendo hacia el ventanal—. No me gusta que me trates como si fuera tu juguete._

_Dom se acercó a ella todavía sonriente._

—_Y entonces, ¿por qué has venido? —le preguntó, acariciándole el cuello._

_Letty abrió la boca, dispuesta a contestarle que había ido porque se había enamorado de él, pero no lo hizo, las palabras se le atragantaron y mintió._

—_Porque, por alguna estúpida razón, te echaba de menos._

_Dom se rio y Letty sintió que el corazón se le encogía._

—_Me alegro —dijo Dom , tomándola por detrás de la cintura y besándola en la nuca—, porque por alguna estúpida razón, yo también te he echado de menos._

—_Si me hubieras echado de menos, me habrías llamado —sentenció de manera irrefutable._

—_Te propongo que hagamos el amor, y luego, hablemos de eso —contestó Dom apretándose contra ella, para que sintiera su erección._

_Letty se volteó furiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_Ya te he dicho que no soy tu juguete —le espetó._

^.^


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

_Dom intentó ponerse serio, dejar de sonreír, sentirse culpable por las lágrimas que veía en los ojos de Letty , pero se alegraba tanto de verla que no podía. Además, era la primera vez que veía a Letty tan enfadada, y se le antojaba todavía más guapa._

—_Letty , tú no eres un juguete para mí —le dijo._

—_¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces, por qué me tratas como si lo fuera?_

—_No te trato como si lo fueras. Quería que vinieras a Londres por varias razones, y no todas tienen que ver con el sexo._

_Letty lo miró furiosa._

—_Todo esto te parece gracioso, ¿eh? —le espetó, pasando a su lado en dirección a la puerta—. Suéltame, me voy —añadió cuando Dom la tomó de la muñeca._

—_No digas tonterías —insistió Dom , apretándose contra ella—. No has venido hasta aquí para irte a los diez minutos._

_Letty se retorció furiosa._

—_Tampoco he venido para que te tires encima de mí nada más de entrar por la puerta —protestó._

_Dom se rio._

—_Tienes razón —dijo soltándola—. Te propongo que hagamos un alto el fuego. Tú no te vas, y yo prometo no tirarme encima de ti —añadió—. Todavía… —concluyó, sonriendo de forma pícara.._

_Letty dio un respingo, pero consiguió controlarse. Dom se dio cuenta de que se estaba pasando, y se sintió culpable. Era cierto que estaba actuando de forma egoísta y manipuladora. Aquella mañana por teléfono había percibido su sorpresa, su decepción y su confusión, y había pasado todo por alto con tal de salirse con la suya, y luego, había estado todo el día ilocalizable para que Letty no pudiera echarse atrás y tuviera que ir a Londres. No quería que le diera calabazas, como había hecho hacía una semana. Ya iba siendo hora de que arreglaran lo suyo. Había estado pensando mucho en Leticia Ortiz mientras había estado en California, y se había dado cuenta de que ella no era el problema. El problema eran las circunstancias. Se habían conocido en un momento en el que él se encontraba muy vulnerable, y había pasado más tiempo con ella del estrictamente necesario. Traerla a Londres los ayudaría a dejar atrás aquel episodio de su vida, porque él pertenecía a la ciudad, a la vida rápida. Y Letty, no. En cuanto hubieran quemado el último cartucho de su química sexual, los dos podrían volver a sus vidas de antes. Al instante, la culpa se evaporó. Dom no era ningún hipócrita. Siempre había creído que los fines justificaban los medios, así que era absurdo sentirse mal por un plan que había ideado durante horas en el avión desde California._

_Sobre todo, cuando ese plan le había salido bien, y tal y como quería, tenía a Letty en Londres y en su casa. Sin embargo, si quería que el tiempo que estuviera allí fuera productivo, iba a tener que conseguir apaciguar un poco sus ánimos, así que se acercó a ella, le puso un dedo bajo el mentón, y la obligó a mirarlo._

—_No te tengo por mi fulana, Letty , y no te he traído aquí para que me sirvas de juguete erótico. Si no te quieres acostar conmigo, no tienes por qué hacerlo —le aseguró, aunque sabía que haría todo lo posible para hacerla cambiar de parecer si optaba por esa opción._

—_Muy noble por tu parte, pero sabes perfectamente que me resulta muy difícil resistirme a ti —contestó Letty._

_No parecía contenta ante su admisión, que hizo que la erección de Dom se potenciara todavía más._

—_Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?_

_Letty lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, y Dom comprendió que allí ocurría algo serio._

—_Lo nuestro ha dejado de ser una aventura casual… —murmuró Letty —. Por lo menos, para mí. Te he echado mucho de menos… —suspiró—. Mucho. Y eso me da miedo._

_La brutal sinceridad de Letty lo dejó sin palabras. Siempre había sabido que aquella mujer no tenía doblez, que no guardaba secretos. Dom sintió la necesidad de ser también sincero. Dom sabía que lo suyo no tenía futuro, que jamás tendrían la relación que tenían Zach y Kate, por ejemplo, pero también era cierto que Letty no le estaba pidiendo eso._

—_Letty , yo también te he echado de menos —le aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla—. No te llamé porque creí que se me pasaría, pero no fue así. Al ver que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, decidí cruzar la línea e invitarte a venir —añadió, acariciándole el pelo—. No te puedo prometer nada. Nunca he tenido una relación duradera y no quiero tenerla, pero lo que tengo contigo tampoco es casual para mí. Ya, no. Y te aseguro que a mí también me da mucho miedo —concluyó riéndose._

^.^


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21

_Dom se preguntó por qué había hecho aquella confesión. Parecía un romántico absurdo. Era cierto que lo suyo con Letty había dejado de ser casual, pero tampoco hacía falta que ella lo supiera, ¿no? Claro que al mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, vio en ella la misma incertidumbre que él sentía, y el pánico desapareció. Letty apretó la mejilla contra su mano en un gesto lleno de aceptación. Letty parpadeó y Dom vio que los ojos se le habían humedecido._

—_Espero que no lo digas para acostarte conmigo._

_Dom sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la de Letty._

—_La verdad es que no… Aunque, si hubiera sabido que me iba a dar resultado, lo habría dicho mucho antes —bromeó, deslizando una mano hasta su trasero._

_Letty se rio._

—_Las palabras se las lleva el viento… Creo que va siendo hora de pasar a la acción —lo instó._

_Dom chasqueó la lengua y se apretó contra ella para besarla con fuerza, como había querido hacer desde que la había vuelto a ver. No tardaron más que unos segundos en llegar al dormitorio más próximo, y unos cuantos más en desnudarse. Dom la llevó hacia la cama y sonrió encantado al tocarla entre las piernas y comprobar que estaba húmeda y caliente._

—_¡Vaya, los preservativos…! —maldijo, luchando contra la necesidad de hundirse en ella._

—_Ya voy yo —se ofreció Letty —. ¿Dónde están?_

—_En la mesilla —contestó Dom riéndose, al ver la rapidez con la que Letty se apresuró a sacarlos del cajón._

_Evidentemente, estaba tan excitada como él. Dom la colocó ahorcajadas sobre él y la penetró, haciéndola jadear. A continuación, él se encontró con sus dedos entre sus rizos púbicos su clítoris, y la hizo aullar de placer mientras Letty lo cabalgaba y lo llevaba también al éxtasis. Después de una oleada de orgasmos sintió su aliento en la mejilla cuando se dejó caer sobre él, y le acarició la espalda mientras el olor a sexo y sudor se mezclaban con el olor del cuerpo de Letty. Al cabo de un rato, mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, le apartó el pelo de la cara._

—_Me alegro de volver a estar contigo… —murmuró._

—_Me alegro de haber vuelto contigo —contestó Letty con voz exhausta._

_Mientras Letty se iba quedando dormida, Dom la abrazó tal y como estaba, tumbada sobre él, y se prometió a sí mismo que cuando llegara el momento de separarse, lo haría con dulzura para que Letty no sufriera._

_Letty se despertó de repente y sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Dom , sobre el que todavía estaba tumbada. Con cuidado, se dejó caer a un lado. Se sentía avergonzada y no se podía dormir._

_¿Por qué no le había dicho que se había enamorado de él?_

_Tarde o temprano, se lo iba a tener que decir._

_¿Pero ahora? ¿Para qué? ¿Para complicar todavía más las cosas?_

_Dom no le había prometido nada, pero ella tampoco lo había hecho. Estaban explorando lo que había entre ellos._

_En aquellos momentos, estaba segura del amor que sentía por él, pero ¿cuánto duraría? ¿Y si le pasaba como a sus padres, cuya unión solo se había basado en el sexo? Compartir con él algún tiempo en su verdadero mundo, la ayudaría a hallar respuesta a aquellas preguntas._

_Mientras se deslizaba en el mundo de los sueños, se dio cuenta de que Dom le había dicho que también la había echado de menos, y que a él también le daba miedo que lo suyo hubiera dejado de ser una aventura casual._

_Eso quería decir que él también se estaba enamorando de ella? _

_^.^_


	22. Chapter 22

_CAPÍTULO 22_

—_Despierta, Bella Durmiente._

_El aroma de la loción para después del afeitado de Dom llegó hasta su nariz y Letty abrió los ojos._

—_¿Estás vestido? —se sorprendió fijándose en la camisa blanca impoluta que Dom llevaba y en la corbata granate._

—_Son casi las doce —sonrió Dom, colocándose bien la corbata—. Tengo una reunión en… ¡Vaya, en diez minutos! —anunció._

—_¿Cómo no me has despertado antes? —se avergonzó Letty ._

—_Para recompensarte por la noche que te he dado —sonrió Dom._

_Letty se sonrojó levemente, al recordar las dos veces que Dom la había despertado durante la noche._

—_Hay café recién hecho en la cocina y galletas. Si quieres cualquier otra cosa, llama al conserje. No hay mucho porque no suelo desayunar —dijo Dom._

_Letty se sorprendió porque cuando se había quedado a dormir en su casa, siempre había desayunado con apetito._

—_Podría hacer la compra y preparar una buena cena esta noche —se ofreció._

_Dom dudó, y al final, sacó unos billetes de la cartera._

—_No te molestes. Esta noche vamos a salir a cenar por ahí —Letty lo observó mientras dejaba los billetes sobre le mesa, intentando no sentirse herida por su negativa._

— _Compra lo que quieras._

—_Tengo dinero —contestó Letty ._

—_Ya lo sé, pero esta zona es muy cara._

—_Aun así, no necesito tu dinero —insistió Letty ._

—_Pues no te lo gastes —contestó Dom—. Esta noche vendrá un coche a buscarte. Me temo que tengo un día de locos y tendremos que vernos directamente en el restaurante, pero antes quiero presentarte a una persona._

—_¿A quién?_

—_Luego te lo digo —sonrió Dom. — Me tengo que ir. _

_Y con un beso en los labios, se fue. Letty se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y suspiró. Se sentía confundida y vulnerable. Habían hecho el amor tres veces aquella noche, y aunque conocía muy bien el cuerpo de aquel hombre que tanto placer le daba, sospechaba que el misterioso surfista del que se había enamorado en Cornualles no era más que una faceta del verdadero Dominic Toretto ._

_Letty ya no se sentía en igualdad de condiciones. No solamente porque él tuviera mucho más dinero que ella y llevara una vida mucho más lujosa, sino porque no sabía lo que Dom sentía por ella. No debía adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Quería que Dom se abriera, y no lo iba a conseguir si estaba aterrado por el pánico._

_Su estancia en Londres con él iba a ser una aventura, y como toda aventura, era emocionante, pero también podía haber sustos._

_Letty se puso en pie decidida a ducharse y vestirse para inspeccionar la casa y el barrio. El dormitorio en el que se encontraba, que era el de Dom , era magnífico, al igual que el salón. Letty se fijó en los billetes que Dom había dejado sobre la mesa, y la sensación no le gustó. Era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a correr con todos los gastos. Haberle puesto los puntos sobre las cíes la noche anterior por cómo la había tratado había sido un buen comienzo, pero tenía que seguir adelante, así que abrió el cajón de la mesilla y metió los billetes dentro. No pensaba quedarse en casa mientras él estaba trabajando, así que se dirigió al baño. Estaban casi en Navidad, y seguro que había tiendas y cafeterías por la zona que necesitaran empleados temporales. Seguro que a Dom no le hacía mucha gracia su idea, pero ella no se iba a dejar intimidar porque era una mujer libre que tomaba sus propias decisiones, y además, quería que ganarse el amor de Dom, pero también su respeto. Una cosa era decidir mentalmente que no se iba a dejar intimidar por el dinero ni la forma de vida de Dom, y otra diferente conseguirlo en la práctica._

_Ésa fue la reflexión de Letty mientras el maître del precioso restaurante de Notting Hill en el que habían quedado, la conducía hasta la mesa que Dom había reservado._

_Letty se pasó las palmas de las manos por el vestido de cachemir azul marino que se había comprado para ir a buscar trabajo. No había conseguido nada, pero se dijo que no debía desanimarse. Lo volvería a internar al día siguiente._

_Se oía el tintineo de las copas y el murmullo de las discretas conversaciones, el aire estaba impregnado por el seductor aroma del acebo recién cortado, de los perfumes caros y de las delicadas especias. El local tenía un aire de lo más exclusivo y estaba lleno de caras conocidas._

_Letty puso toda su atención en no tropezar mientras pasaba junto a una mesa en la que estaban cenando una famosa modelo con un cantante de rock._

—_El señor Toretto y la señorita Chelmsford la están esperando en el anexo privado —le anunció el maître, mientras abría una puerta de cristal._

_«¿La señorita qué?»_

_^.^_


	23. Chapter 23

_CAPÍTULO 23_

_Letty parpadeó al entrar en una especie de selva tropical llena de plantas verdes y enormes, que contrastaban sobremanera con el resto de plantas que decoraban el resto del recinto. Vio a Dom hablando en la única mesa que había, con una mujer de mediana edad increíblemente elegante. Lo vio reírse ante algo que la mujer le decía, y observó cómo ella se echaba hacia delante y le tocaba la muñeca, un gesto que se le antojó demasiado íntimo y que no le gustó._

_El maître anunció su llegada y la mujer retiró la mano._

—_Por fin llegas —dijo Dom mirándola de arriba abajo, dejando claro que le gustaba lo que veía._

_Al instante, Letty se olvidó de sus celos. Dom la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso largo y sensual que la hizo sonrojarse._

—_Te presento a Ruth Chelmsford —le dijo—, una amiga de toda la vida._

_La mujer se puso en pie y estrechó la mano de Letty ._

—_Encantada de conocerte —le dijo con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que Letty se sintiera como un __**Oops!**__—. Dom lleva por lo menos veinte minutos hablándome de ti sin parar._

—_¿De verdad? —se extrañó Letty ._

—_Estás guapísima —intervino el aludido, ofreciéndole una silla—.Relájate… —le dijo al oído, mientras Letty se sentaba._

—_Sí, de verdad, no ha parado. Por lo visto, está convencido de que tienes algo que a mí me podría interesar._

—_Mira, este es uno, por ejemplo —dijo Dom , soltándole a Letty el pañuelo que se había colocado a la cintura para realzar el vestido—. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Ruth sostuvo el pañuelo de las esquinas._

—_Es exquisito —contestó, mirando a Letty —. ¿Lo has hecho tú?_

—_Sí, es una afición que tengo…_

—_¿Cuántos tienes pintados?_

—_No lo sé —contestó Letty mirando a Dom confundida—. ¿Por qué?_

_La mujer se rio._

—_Porque soy la directora de ventas del DeMontfort de Piccadilly. Llevamos meses buscando una diseñadora de artículos de seda para la colección de primavera, y creo que la acabo de encontrar._

—_¿Yo? —se sorprendió Letty ._

_¿Aquella mujer la había llamado diseñadora?_

—_Por desgracia, no tenemos mucho tiempo —contestó Ruth, obviando la sorpresa de Letty —. Vamos a lanzar la colección de primavera en una gala benéfica en el Savoy el día quince, así que tengo que ver cuanto antes lo que tienes hecho para seleccionar._

—_¿Cuántos te has traído? —intervino Dom._

—_Unos diez… —contestó Letty ._

—_Diez pañuelos están bien para empezar, pero vamos a necesitar más —dijo Ruth—. Tenemos un taller en el Soho que puedes utilizar para pintar más. De hecho, podríamos quedar para…_

_La voz de la amiga de Dom se perdió en una nebulosa, mientras Letty se decía que algo con lo que le había dado miedo soñar se estaba haciendo realidad._

_¿Iba a poder ganarse la vida pintando pañuelos de seda? Le encantaba pintarlos, pero nunca se había atrevido a pensar que fueran suficientemente buenos como para venderlos, y a juzgar por lo que decía Ruth, a muy buen precio._

—_Bueno, Ruth, para un poco. Antes de nada, hay que elaborar un contrato. Cuando lo tengas hecho, haré que mi abogado lo mire, y luego, cuando Letty haya tenido tiempo de digerir todo esto, ella verá si quiere aceptar tu propuesta o no, ¿de acuerdo? —intervino Dom , apretándole la mano a Letty ._

_Ruth se rio de buena gana._

—_¡Uy, qué protector te has puesto! Me parece a mí que Letty es todavía más especial de lo que yo había sospechado… —contestó poniéndose en pie._

_Dom se tensó y apartó la mano._

—_No me lo puedo creer… DeMontfort… Es como un sueño —comentó Letty emocionada, mientras Ruth se alejaba._

—_Te lo mereces —rio Dom más tranquilo—. Tienes mucho talento. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si pedimos la cena y una botella de vino , y luego, nos vamos a casa en taxi para pasarnos el resto de la noche haciendo el amor apasionadamente para celebrarlo?_

_Letty se rio sintiéndose joven, libre y muy enamorada._

_¿No era obvio que Dom no se habría tomado tantas molestias por ella si no estuviera también un poquito enamorado de ella?_

_Dom se quedó escuchando la respiración de Letty , que se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos después de su celebración privada. Él no tenía sueño. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al comentario de Ruth._

_«Me parece a mí que Letty es todavía más especial de lo que yo había sospechado…»._

_Ruth siempre había sido muy perspicaz. Era aquélla una cualidad que Dom siempre había admirado en ella, desde que la había conocido siendo un joven empresario de veinticinco años. No en vano, había sido la única mujer con la que había estado que se había dado cuenta que su breve pero apasionada aventura no iba a ningún sitio. Por eso, habían continuado siendo amigos después de aquello, y por eso también, su comentario era todavía más alarmante. Letty no era especial. No podía permitir que lo fuera. Aunque Zach lo creyera así, pero lo cierto era que aunque no fuera especial, sí era diferente._

_¿Cuándo había Dom acortado un viaje de trabajo porque echara de menos a una mujer?_

_Cuando la había citado a cenar en el Graystone, no había estado seguro de cómo se iba a sentir ella entre tanta gente rica y famosa, pero Letty se había adaptado perfectamente, y parecía tan cómoda allí como en su pequeña cocina de Cornualles._

_¿Cuándo iba a comenzar a cansarse de ella?_

_Ya llevaban saliendo más de un mes, todo un récord. Había planeado presentarle a Ruth y enseñarle sus pañuelos para no sentirse culpable por su aventura. Había utilizado a Letty para reparar su maltrecho ego, y le parecía justo darle algo similar a cambio, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata , porque Letty estaba tan emocionada con lo de DeMontfort que había estado toda la velada mirándolo como si le hubiera entregado algo precioso, y eso había hecho que Dom se sintiera más culpable que nunca, pues sus motivos no habían sido tan puros como ella creía._

_Dom se dijo que debía volver a poner límites entre ellos, y que aquella vez no podía saltárselos._

^.^


	24. Chapter 24

_CAPÍTULO 24_

_****__—Letty , cielo, pareces agotada —comentó Ruth, sirviéndole un té._

_Letty aceptó la preciosa taza y probó la deliciosa infusión. Era cierto que no se encontraba bien, que su legendaria fuerza la había abandonado, pero no iba a admitirlo._

—_Estoy bien —mintió._

—_No, no estás bien y se nota —insistió Ruth, mientras guardaba los pañuelos que habían estado mirando las dos—. ¿Es por el desfile? Reconozco que tal vez me he pasado y te he hecho trabajar demasiado…_

—_No, no, me encanta pintar, no es por eso. Lo que pasa es que llevo unas cuantas noches durmiendo mal por los nervios del desfile de hoy… —murmuró sin querer mirar a Ruth a los ojos._

_¿A quién quería engañar?_

_Su insomnio no tenía nada que ver con el desfile. No dormía por Dom . Al principio, había intentado convencerse a sí misma de que eran imaginaciones suyas, luego que era la tensión del desfile. Dom insistía en que salieran todas las noches a cenar por ahí, parecía no querer estar a solas con ella. Seguían haciendo el amor todas las noches, y a veces, también por la mañana, y le había preparado muchas salidas y excursiones, pero Letty tenía la sensación de que tantos planes no eran más que excusas para no profundizar en su relación._

—_¿Dom sabe que estás enamorada de él?_

_Letty dio un respingo._

—_¿Cómo? —dijo sonrojándose._

—_No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?_

_Letty decidió que sería absurdo negárselo a Ruth, así que dejó caer la cabeza y negó._

—_¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? —le preguntó retorciéndose los dedos._

—_Porque a mí me pasó lo mismo hace seis años, y creo que estaba tan triste e insegura como tú lo estás ahora mismo._

_Letty levantó la mirada._

—_¿Dom y tú estuvieron saliendo?_

—_Fue algo muy breve, y solo duró unas semanas. Yo tenía cuarenta años y acababa de salir de un divorcio muy duro. Dom era quince años más joven que yo, increíblemente guapo y una máquina en la cama. Fui tan tonta que me enamoré de él. Para él, lo nuestro no tuvo ninguna importancia —le confesó en tono confidencial._

—_Lo siento, Dom no me ha contado nada._

—_No, claro que no —dijo Ruth, acariciándole la mano—. ¿Por qué te lo iba a contar? Me dejó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo iba en serio. Desde entonces, ha habido un número incontable de otras mujeres y todas han pasado por lo mismo. Me alegro de que hayamos conseguido hacernos amigos, pero me alegro todavía más de que aquello terminara, porque lo pasé muy mal por amor._

_Letty intentó sonreír, pero las palabras de Ruth le habían hecho comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Dom llevaba semanas echándola de su vida, y ella no había querido verlo. Letty sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Tendría que haberle dicho hacía más de dos semanas lo que sentía por él, y no lo había hecho por miedo._

—_Tengo que contarle lo que siento por él —recapacitó en voz alta._

—_Me temo que sí —contestó Ruth—. Dom no suele permitir que nadie se acerque demasiado a él, y es demasiado cabezota como para cambiarlo él solo._

_Letty asintió. Ella ya había dilucidado que tal vez, jamás se recuperaría del dolor de haber perdido a sus padres, y que lo único que hacía era protegerse porque no quería volver a sufrir._

—_¿Y tú crees que yo voy a poder cambiar eso?_

—_He visto cómo te mira, cielo, y creo que ya has empezado a hacerlo—le aseguró Ruth._

_^.^_


	25. Chapter 25

_CAPÍTULO 25_

—_El éxito te sienta bien, Letty , estás preciosa —dijo Dom tomándole el rostro entre las manos—, pero no pienso pasarme toda la noche esperando para ver qué llevas debajo de ese vestido._

_Letty se rio. El flirteo le ayudaba a aplacar la angustia que la había acompañado desde la conversación que había mantenido con Ruth aquella tarde._

—_Ruth me ha dicho que solo le queda por presentarme a un cliente más, y luego nos vamos corriendo, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_¿Seguro que no puedes esperar a que lleguemos a nuestra suite? —le preguntó Dom ._

—_Necesito refrescarme un poco —contestó Letty , disfrutando de su impaciencia._

—_De acuerdo, pero date prisa. Me siento como si llevara meses esperando._

_Letty tomó la esquina de la falda del precioso vestido que había elegido para aquella velada, y entró en el baño de mujeres sin apenas fijarse en una de las modelos del desfile que estaba frente al espejo. Sí, podría haber esperado a llegar a su habitación, pero necesitaba unos momentos a solas para repasar lo que le iba a decir a Dom y cómo se lo iba a decir. Letty se metió en uno de los baños y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, tomó aire y suspiró. Aquello no tenía por qué ser el fin, podía ser el principio de algo muy bonito. Dom se había mostrado especialmente amable aquella noche, había recortado la distancia entre ellos. Letty estaba muy emocionada y se dijo que debía calmarse antes de subir a la suite con él. No quería estar nerviosa cuando le dijera que lo quería, sino serena y tranquila._

_Cuando se disponía a salir, oyó que entraba otra persona._

—_Hola, Marta, qué bien te veo, ¿cómo lo haces?—Muriéndome de hambre —contestó la modelo, haciendo reír a su interlocutora._

—_Te he visto saludando a Domimic Toretto —añadió la otra—. ¡Qué guapo es! No sé cómo pudiste dejarlo._

_Letty se quedó petrificada. Así que la supermodelo era otra de las conquistas de Dom._

—_No es oro todo lo que reluce, te lo aseguro._

—_**¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó la primera con curiosidad.**_

_**Letty se volvió a sentar. No había derecho a que la gente hablara de los demás así.**_

—_**Es impotente. No se le levanta.**_

_**Letty ahogó un grito ante la brutalidad de aquella mujer. Menos mal que el grito de su acompañante fue más fuerte y nadie la oyó.**_

—_**Estás de broma, ¿no? Pero si era el soltero más codiciado de Londres.**_

—_**Ya, es horrible, ¿verdad? —contestó Marta.**_

—_**Es tan irónico que me parece incluso divertido —comentó la otra escandalizada y divertida ante el jugoso cotilleo.**_

_**Letty sintió que el estómago se le daba la vuelta, y que la ira la cegaba.**_

_**¿Cómo se atrevían aquellas mujeres a burlarse de las secuelas que Dom hubiera podido sufrir después del accidente?**_

_**Y además, no era cierto. Ella podía dar fe de que no era cierto. Sin embargo, en lugar de salir y poner a aquellas arpías en su sitio, se quedó helada. Siempre se había preguntado por qué Dom la encontraba tan irresistible, por qué la había buscado y perseguido de aquella manera, por qué la deseaba tanto cuando podría haber tenido a cualquier mujer. Sobre todo al principio, cuando su falta de experiencia había sido palpable.**_

_**¿Se habría empeñado Dom en estar con ella para hacerle un favor, y ahora que ya estaba completamente recuperado le parecía aburrida y por eso se mostraba distante?**_

_**Letty se quedó un rato más allí sentada, y cuando comprobó que estaba sola, salió y se lavó las manos. Al mirarse en el espejo, pálida y triste, se dio cuenta de que toda la emoción y la alegría de hacía unos minutos se habían evaporado. **_

^.^


	26. Chapter 26

_CAPÍTULO 26_

_Dom, miró el reloj y maldijo por enésima vez, ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo Letty en el baño tanto tiempo? Llevaba dentro más de veinte minutos. Se apoyó en la pared de enfrente y se dedicó a mirar al horizonte._

_¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo había permitido que la desesperación se apoderara de él?_

_Había cumplido al pie de la letra su plan durante dos semanas, aunque le había costado un horror, pero ya no podía más, se moría por estar con ella._

_Dom había insistido en salir todas las noches para no tener que volver a compartir la intimidad que habían conocido en Cornualles. Letty se había ofrecido varias veces a hacer la cena, pero él se había negado. No quería volver a estar tanto tiempo con ella, porque de lo contrario, estaría perdido. Por eso, aunque cada vez que le decía que no veía la confusión en sus ojos y el dolor en su voz, se había mantenido firme. Sin embargo, su empeño en salir todas las noches no le había servido más que para darse cuenta de que los lugares de moda de Londres ya no le llamaban en absoluto la atención, el glamour de la ciudad ya no le atraía._

_No solo la echaba de menos a ella, sino también el silencio y la tranquilidad de las veladas que habían compartido en su casita de campo._

_El hecho de que la deseara con tanta fuerza que se estuviera muriendo por irse a la habitación y poseerla, le dejaba claro lo que llevaba semanas sospechando, que lo suyo ya no era solo sexo, que la necesitaba, que dependía de ella de una manera en la que se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás volvería a depender de una persona._

_Dom volvió a mirar hacia la puerta del baño de mujeres, y sintió que un abismo frío y profundo se abría ante él._

—_¿De dónde habrá salido tanta gente? Hemos tenido que parar en todos los pisos —se quejó Dom mientras abría la puerta de la suite._

_Una vez dentro, apoyó a Letty en la puerta que acababa de cerrar y la miró como un lobo hambriento._

—_Recuérdame que no vuelva a reservar jamás la suite de la última planta… —le susurró al oído._

_Letty lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. No había vuelto a hablar desde que había salido del baño. Claro que él tampoco le había dado mucha oportunidad porque prácticamente la había llevado a la carrera al ascensor._

—_Qué larga se me ha hecho la noche —le dijo besándola por el cuello._

_Estaba tan excitado por la espera, que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en perder el control, así que se apresuró a acariciar aquellas curvas tan deseadas por encima del vestido y a deslizar una mano por el interior del muslo derecho. Pero Letty dio un respingo._

—_Por favor, para, Dom —le dijo colocándole las manos en el pecho._

_Al principio, Dom no la oyó porque estaba tan excitado y concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, que le fue imposible. De hecho, se apartó un poco, pero solo para bajarse la cremallera de los pantalones y dar cierta libertad a su erección._

—_¡Para! —insistió Letty , agarrándole la mano—. Tenemos que hablar._

_Dom oyó las palabras en aquella ocasión, pero no les encontró ningún sentido._

—_Luego._

_Pero al inclinarse sobre ella de nuevo para volver a besarla, Letty se retorció y no lo dejó._

—_No, ahora, tenemos que hablar ahora._

—_¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que tengamos que hablar de ello justamente ahora? —se indignó Dom._

_Había intentado no sonar demasiado desagradable, pero no lo consiguió. Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su erección y el pánico que le atenazaba la columna vertebral, no era de extrañar._

_Letty hizo una mueca de disgusto._

—_Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Letty —insistió—. Y tú también quieres, así que, ¿qué pasa?_

_Letty suspiró con tristeza y cerró los ojos._

—_Lo que pasa es que tú no me haces el amor, ¿verdad? Para ti sólo es sexo…._

_^.^_


	27. Chapter 27

_CAPÍTULO 27_

—_¿A qué viene eso ahora?_

_Letty abrió los ojos y Dom vio dolor y acusación en ellos._

—_Sé lo que te pasó después del accidente —confesó Letty —. Sé que no pudiste mantener relaciones sexuales durante un tiempo._

_Lo primero que Dom sintió fue horror, y luego la imperiosa necesidad de negarlo._

—_¿Cómo? —graznó._

_Letty echó los hombros hacia atrás y levantó el mentón en actitud desafiante._

—_Nunca te he importado, ¿verdad? Para ti, esto no ha sido más que sexo._

_Dom percibió su amargura y vio su vulnerabilidad, y sintió que el abismo, negro y horrendo, se abría a sus pies de nuevo. Letty lo vio retroceder con la cara lívida de sorpresa._

—_¿Y qué se supone que debo contestar a eso? —le preguntó con voz queda._

—_¿Quizás que te importo? —propuso Letty, con cierta esperanza._

—_Por favor, Letty , deja de comportarte de esta manera tan melodramática. ¡Pues claro que me importas! El sexo entre nosotros no sería tan estupendo si no fuera así, ¿no lo entiendes? —le aseguró Dom._

_Letty se rio con amargura. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega?_

_¿Acaso no había aprendido nada después de haber visto escenas parecidas en su casa? ¿Acaso no había aprendido de ver a su madre implorándole a su padre algo que él no podía darle?_

—_No lo entiendes… —murmuró, sintiéndose una estúpida._

_Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos en Cornualles, nunca, ni una sola vez, habían salido por ahí. Lo único que habían hecho había sido acostarse una y otra vez. Durante las últimas semanas, desde que se había dado cuenta de la profundidad de lo que sentía por Dom, había intentado convencerse de que aquellas veladas eran señal de que lo suyo iba bien, de que se estaba gestando un verdadero amor entre ellos._

_Pero no era así. Por lo menos, no por parte de Dom._

—_¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —quiso saber él._

—_Que me he enamorado de ti —confesó Letty ._

—_Eso no puede ser —contestó Dom, apartándose como si se hubiera quemado._

_Letty había visto el horror en sus ojos, y sus locas esperanzas quedaron inmediatamente abatidas._

—_Me tengo que ir… —murmuró, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas._

_Dom la había utilizado, pero ella se había dejado utilizar, así que parte de la culpa también era suya._

—_Letty , tú no me quieres —le dijo Dom, tomándola de la mano de repente—. Crees que me quieres, pero no es así. Ni siquiera me conoces._

_Letty retiró la mano._

—_Te conozco mejor de lo que tú te crees —le dijo tomando aire—. Sé que no quieres que me acerque a ti y sé que prefieres distanciarte de mí para no tener que admitir que me necesitas —añadió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta._

—_¡No soy yo el que se está distanciando! —gritó Dom—. Quiero que te quedes._

_«Tengo que seguir respirando. Puedo salir de esta», se dijo Letty ._

—_¿Has oído lo que te he dicho? —insistió Dom—. Quiero que te quedes._

_Letty abrió la puerta y no miró atrás._

—_Y yo quiero que me quieras, pero sé que no puedes —le dijo._

_A continuación, ignorando el grito furibundo de Dom , se agarró el vestido y salió corriendo._

_Letty le hizo una señal al taxista. Estaba exhausta, pero feliz de estar casi en casa…_

_^.^_


	28. Chapter 28

_CAPÍTULO 28 _

_Al llegar, vio que se había dejado una luz encendida con las prisas al irse hacía dieciséis días, aunque parecía que había sido hacía una eternidad._

_Había pasado la noche en casa de su hermano, aguantando como había podido la pila de preguntas de Cal. Para empezar, por qué no llevaba equipaje e iba vestida de fiesta. Las diez horas de tren ataviada con un vestido minúsculo y apretado que una de las muchas conquistas de su hermano se había dejado en su casa, no le habían ayudado lo más mínimo a estar de buen humor._

_Mientras buscaba la llave que siempre escondía bajo una maceta, no quiso ni pensar en cómo iba a hacer para recuperar sus cosas de casa de Fernando, ni cómo le iba a explicar a Ruth su inesperada desaparición. En un par de días estaría mejor, y podría llamarla y ponerse en contacto con la secretaria personal de Dom… Porque a él no lo iba a llamar, claro que no. Al pensar en él, notó que le temblaba el labio inferior._

_«Ya casi estás en casa, casi estás a salvo. No te vengas abajo ahora, después de haber aguantado tanto», se dijo._

_Desde luego, si algo había aprendido de aquella vivencia, había sido que era más fuerte de lo que creía. Si había podido sobrevivir a tanta humillación y a tanto dolor, podría con cualquier cosa._

_Al no encontrar la llave, empujó la puerta sin pensar lo que hacía, y para su sorpresa, se abrió._

_¿Se había dejado la puerta abierta al irse? _

_Tampoco le extrañó mucho. Una vez dentro, se quitó el abrigo que Cal le había dejado y se dirigió al salón. Al ver que la chimenea estaba encendida, sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella._

—_Hola, Letty , te has tomado tu tiempo, ¿eh?_

_Letty se giró atónita, y sintió que la angustia que sentía en el pecho desde el día anterior se hacía todavía más grande y pesada._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, mientras Dom se levantaba de la butaca e iba hacia ella._

—_He venido a decirte que te quiero —contestó._

_Letty sintió que el corazón le bailaba de contento, pero su mente vio otra cosa._

—_No digas eso —imploró, sintiendo la necesidad de volver a huir, pero comprendiendo que no tenía a dónde ir, que aquella vez iba a tener que quedarse y luchar—. No me mientas —añadió, intentando apartarlo de su camino._

—_No te estoy mintiendo —insistió Dom tomándola de la muñeca._

_Letty apretó los puños, y las lágrimas que se había aguantado durante tanto tiempo comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas._

—_No te creo… —sollozó, golpeándolo en el pecho para compensar la humillación y la agonía._

—_Para, Letty —le dijo Dom._

—_¿Por qué tuvo que ser contigo? —se lamentó ella—. Pero si yo ni siquiera creía en el amor… —concluyó con inmensa pena._

—_No llores… —la consoló Dom, acariciándole el pelo._

_Por unos instantes, Letty se sintió bien, segura, a salvo, pero la realidad volvió a golpearla con fuerza y le dio ánimos para apartarse de él._

—_Quiero que te vayas —le dijo, sintiendo su erección—. Sé a lo que has venido y no lo vas a conseguir. Sé que no me puedes querer y sé por qué, así que por mucho que jures y perjures que me quieres, no vas a conseguir volver a acostarte conmigo._

_Deja de fingir. _

_Mañana los 2 últimos capítulos de esta historia….Gracias por leer ^.^_


	29. Chapter 29

_CAPÍTULO 29_

_Dom sintió un terrible dolor. Le hubiera gustado poder agarrar a Letty y zarandearla para ver si así comprendía que no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo cuando estaba con ella. Siempre había sido así. Le hubiera gustado decirle que había pasado las veinticuatro horas peores de su vida, pero sabía que había sido culpa suya, y no de Letty . Se había sentido terriblemente humillado cuando había salido corriendo, y él no había podido darle alcance por su cojera, así que había hecho todas las llamadas que se le habían ocurrido para dilucidar dónde estaba. Cuando había llegado a su casa y la había encontrado vacía, se había sentido increíblemente triste y abatido, porque había perdido por cobardía, lo único que quería en la vida. Y ahora Letty lo acusaba de mentir para conseguir sexo. Era normal._

_¿Cómo había esperado que con solo decirle que la quería iba a ser suficiente para reparar todos los errores que había cometido?_

_Se merecía su desprecio, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Letty le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él, y estaba decidido a agarrarse a aquello como a un clavo ardiendo. Además, sabía que Letty era una mujer muy compasiva, y estaba dispuesto a apelar a aquella compasión. Tenía que perdonarlo._

—_¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo quererte? —le preguntó._

_Letty lo miró. Dom vio que le temblaban los labios, pero le sostuvo la mirada._

—_No es que no puedas, sino que no te lo permites —contestó Letty ._

_Dom asintió._

—_¿Y por qué lo crees así?_

—_No es que lo crea, es que lo sé —afirmó Letty ._

_Dom la vio tan triste, que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero se contuvo._

—_¿Qué es lo que sabes, Letty ? —quiso saber Dom._

—_Sé que nunca te has recuperado de la pérdida de tus padres, y que por eso, nunca permites que nadie se acerque demasiado. No quieres volver a querer tanto a nadie._

_Mientras lo decía, Letty vio el tremendo dolor de Dom y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho._

—_Perdón —se disculpó._

—_No me pidas perdón cuando soy yo el único que tiene que pedirlo —contestó Dom tomando aire—. Letty , no fue perder a mis padres lo que nunca he podido superar, sino la ira que me invade cada vez que pienso en la forma tan tonta en la que murieron._

_Letty lo miró sin entenderlo._

—_Voy a empezar por ahí, contándote lo que pasó._

—_No hace falta… —murmuró Letty , sintiendo que no tenía derecho a pedirle tanto._

—_Sí, sí hace falta —insistió Dom —. Mi padre tuvo un accidente haciendo surf. Estaba tomando parte en un campeonato mundial, quería obtener buena puntuación para pasar a la siguiente fase. Mi madre le pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado, pero él no le hizo caso, se arriesgó demasiado acercándose a los acantilados y se partió el cuello —le contó con inmenso dolor._

—_Dom , por favor, no sigas, no hace falta —imploró Letty , acercándose._

—_Sí, voy a seguir —contestó Dom tragando saliva—. Tres semanas después, mi madre se tomó una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir… Sí, para dormirse para siempre, quería morirse… Me dejó una nota._

_¿Quieres saber lo que ponía?_

_Letty se estremeció._

—_«Lo siento». Solo eso. «Lo siento» —continuó—. Como si eso me fuera a ayudar…_

—_Dom , no quiero hacerte revivir aquello —se lamentó Letty , agarrándolo de las manos._

—_No te estoy contando esto para que te disgustes sino para que entiendas una cosa, que mis padres eran unos egoístas. Me querían, claro que sí, pero ellos siempre se ponían por delante y yo he hecho lo mismo contigo —añadió Dom, mirándola a los ojos con infinita ternura—. Y he tardado demasiado en darme cuenta._

—_Lo has hecho para protegerte —se apresuró a decirle Letty para defenderlo—. Eras muy pequeño._

—_Pero ya no lo soy —la interrumpió Dom , colocándole las manos en las caderas—. La verdad es que murieran así me ha servido como excusa para conseguir siempre lo que he querido sin dar nada a cambio —concluyó, dejando caer su frente sobre la de Letty —. ¿Sabes lo que me parece más irónico de todo esto?_

—_¿Qué? —contestó Letty feliz._

—_Lo más irónico es que como estaba acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo que me daba la gana con las mujeres, estaba convencido de que podría enamorarme de quien yo quisiera, de quien eligiera, pero no ha sido así. Tú has aparecido de repente en mi vida y no he podido elegir. No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Quería estar contigo a todas horas —continuó—. Y tenías razón, quería que fuera solo sexo, pero nunca ha sido solo eso, ¿verdad? —se rio._

—_Para mí, no… —murmuró Letty ._

—_Pero tú tuviste el valor de admitirlo, y yo no —sonrió Dom ._

_Letty sintió que aquella sonrisa le caldeaba el corazón._

—_Te quiero, Letty . La verdad es que creo que te quiero hace semanas, pero tenía demasiado miedo para admitirlo, no me lo quería admitir ni siquiera a mí mismo._

—_¡Oh! —exclamó Letty , llevándose la mano a la boca—. ¿Lo dices en serio?_

—_Tan en serio como tú —contestó Dom._

—_Sabes que yo lo digo en serio —le aseguró Letty , pasándole los brazos por el cuello._

_Dom chasqueó la lengua mientras Letty le mojaba el cuello de la camisa con sus lágrimas._

—_He traído una botella de Chablis por si esto salía bien… —murmuró—. ¿La abro?_

_Letty se rio._

—_Solo si nos la bebemos desnudos —contestó._

_Dom se rio, la tomó de la cintura y la dio vueltas por el aire. Al cabo de un par de vueltas, perdió el equilibrio y ambos aterrizaron entre risas y besos en el sofá. Las risas se fueron apagando y Dom le apartó el pelo de la cara._

—_Yo me desnudo si tú te desnudas —le propuso._

—_Si insistes… —contestó ella fingiendo un mohín de fastidio. _

_Y para su deleite, Dom insistió._

_^.^_


	30. Chapter 30

_EPÍLOGO_

—_¿Eres feliz, Letty ?_

—_¿No se me nota, Cal? —contestó Letty sonriente, mientras bailaba con su hermano—. Soy inmensamente feliz. _

_Y sabía que iba a serlo todavía más, cuando tuviera ocasión de compartir con Dom la buena nueva que conocía desde aquella mañana._

_Mientras daba vueltas con Cal en el salón de baile de Trewan Manor, Letty miró a su alrededor y sonrió al ver a todos los amigos que los habían acompañado aquella tarde en su boda. Como siempre que miraba al que era su marido desde hacía dos horas, sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar de felicidad. Dom parecía un invencible dios pagano, con su cuerpo escultural, la corbata que se había puesto para la boda en el bolsillo del traje, y los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca abiertos. _

_El deseo se apoderó de ella ante la certeza de que dentro de unas horas estaría desnudándolo. Lo que tenía con Dom era un milagro inesperado. Ella, que nunca había creído en el amor, había encontrado al hombre con el que quería compartir el resto de su vida. Llevaban un año juntos, y compartían pasión, diversión, comodidad y compañerismo._

_Vivían a medias entre Londres y Cornualles, donde habían convertido la fría mansión en un verdadero hogar, y así tenían lo mejor de ambos lugares, la energía de la gran ciudad y la paz del campo. Pintar sobre seda había pasado de ser una afición a un negocio millonario, de manera tan rápida, que Letty todavía no se lo creía. Y Dom había estado a su lado, apoyándola y asesorándola siempre que se lo había pedido._

_Letty se llevó la mano al estomago , y pensó que aquella noche su marido y ella iban a entrar en una nueva fase de su convivencia…._

—_¿Estás segura? —preguntó Dom, blanco como la pared. _

_Letty asintió e intentó controlar el pánico. Dom no parecía disgustado, pero sí sorprendido. A ella también le había pasado, así que lo comprendía y le dio tiempo para que asimilara la noticia._

—_¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?_

—_Desde esta mañana. Te lo tendría que haber dicho, ya lo sé, pero como teníamos tanto lío con la boda… Preferí guardármelo unas horas, hasta que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente._

_¿Por qué, de repente, se vio como una cobarde? _

_Nunca habían hablado de tener hijos. Parecía un paso lógico después de casarse, pero también era cierto que ambos estaban muy dedicados a sus profesiones, que viajaban mucho, y que su vida sexual era más intensa y espontánea que nunca. La llegada de un bebé iba a cambiar todo eso, y quizás, no siempre para mejor._

_¿Y qué haría si Dom le decía que no lo quería, que no estaba preparado?_

_Letty se llevó la mano al vientre y lo miró. Dom se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Parecía un tanto desesperado, así que se acercó y se sentó a su lado._

—_¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó._

_Dom levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Letty . ¿Cómo decirle que se sentía a la vez extasiado y aterrorizado? Estaba seguro de que Letty sería una madre maravillosa, paciente, cariñosa, amable y entregada; pero, ¿y él? ¿Y si no lo hacía bien? ¿Y si no estaba a la altura?_

_Dom tomó a su mujer de la mano, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. ¿Por qué había esperado Letty todo el día para decírselo? ¿A lo mejor no quería el bebé? No lo había dicho. ¿Y si era porque temía que él no fuera un buen padre?_

_Dom volvió a mirar hacia abajo y se quedó mirando sus dedos entrelazados. Aquella misma tarde, en la iglesia que había en la playa, había prometido amar y respetar a aquella mujer hasta que la muerte los separara, pero, ¿y si eso no era suficiente?_

—_No sé en qué estás pensando, pero tienes que decírmelo… —murmuró Letty ._

_Dom se dio cuenta de que al permanecer callado, la estaba asustando, y se decidió a controlar su propio pánico y a contestar por fin. Hacía un año le había prometido que jamás volvería a mentir sobre lo que sentía por ella, así que tomó aire y se lanzó._

—_¿Quieres saberlo de verdad? —le dijo mirándola de nuevo—. Estoy encantado y aterrorizado a la vez._

_La inmediata sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Letty lo llenó de amor. Letty lo abrazó y se rio a carcajadas._

—_Pues ya somos dos —le dijo llorando de alegría._

—_Debemos de estar locos —contestó Dom, echándose hacia atrás y tomándola en su regazo—. ¿De verdad vamos a tener un hijo?_

_Letty asintió eufórica._

_Dom la abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía tan eufórico como cuando solía tomar las mejores olas, pero ahora era mejor, porque la sensación de triunfo y de invencibilidad era más fuerte._

_Sabía que duraría para siempre y que no estaba solo en la tabla._

_FIN__** ^.^**_

_**Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios ¡GRACIAS!**_


End file.
